With or Without You
by Alphie
Summary: Harry and Ginny torture...written for the Queens of Harry and Ginny website.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Many thanks to Imogen for beta reading this and for forcing me to write it

_AN: Many thanks to Imogen for beta reading this and for forcing me to write it!If you like H/G stuff, I suggest you read her stuff!And thanks to GP for encouraging me…I wish I would have told you about this over pancakes!Alright…let the angst begin!_

_ _

With or Without You

Chapter One

They always came to the park on Saturday.It was tradition.There were dozens of kids for Jimmy to play with, and it gave Gwen time to herself…almost.She would lose herself in a book only to be drawn back to earth by Michael. He would eventually show up.This was her routine.

"Mommy look!"Jimmy's voice drew her focus and she glanced over at him, hanging upside down from the monkey bars, his legs draped over the top.He swung slightly back and forth with an enthusiastic grin on his face.

"Be careful, dear!"She sounded like her mother.How did that happen?How many times had she, herself, played like that?And how many times had her mother warned her to be careful?And how long had it been since she had even spoken to her mother?

She watched her son flip over and drop to the ground.He scampered off with some of the other children to the swings, brushing his messy hair out of his eyes.How much he looked like his father.He was growing to look more like him everyday, and it pained Gwen to notice it.

She missed him so much it hurt, but it had been so long since she had seen him.She didn't even know if he was still alive.She could only hope that one day they could be together again.She glanced down at the ring on her right hand with longing.For ten years she had worn that ring, even after he had asked her to take it off. It's better that no one knows, he had said.As if there was any doubt in anyone's mind as to the nature of their relationship. But she couldn't take off the ring completely…she just moved it to the other hand.It was the only thing she allowed herself to keep of his; the only reminder that she had of his love for her…except for Jimmy.

Jimmy was a constant reminder, yes that was certain.

She looked back down at her book and pretended to read. Letting out a sigh of frustration, she forced herself to read the first paragraph…again!She needed to read this book.School would be starting up next week and she wanted to use some new material this year.The book had been recommended by several publishing companies and seemed to be the book for kids these days.It's description on the back cover was interesting, and Gwen didn't doubt that she would enjoy reading it, but some days she just couldn't get her mind to focus.And today was one of those days.

"Mind if I join you?"

Michael had arrived with Colin.Gwen shifted on the bench as he took a seat beside her.They had met at school two years ago when both their boys started Kindergarten.Michael's wife had passed away suddenly when Colin was only a baby leaving him to raise his son alone.From what Gwen had observed from their occasional visits, he was an excellent father.Gwen had even allowed Jimmy to go over to Colin's house a few times; something she didn't like doing.It scared her to have Jimmy where she couldn't get to him.

"What are you reading today, Ms. Williams?" He had such a suave air about him, but he wasn't cocky.At first, Gwen had been a bit put out by him, thinking he only wanted what these other American men seemed to want.But as she got to know him, she saw that he genuinely liked being around her.And what worried her even more was that she liked being around him.

"Just a book for school."She closed the book and returned it to her bag."I haven't got past the first page, though."

"Must be a good read!" he joked."Want one?"He held out a bag of biscuits…Colin's favorites she noted.One thing parents always seem to have: snacks!She took one and began to nibble.

"So, school starts next week?"

She nodded, her mouth full of crumbs.

"I was thinking, if you don't think you'll be too busy with classes, would you and Jimmy like to come over for dinner after the first day?"

Was she actually blushing?"I'd be delighted, thank you."Why was he smiling like that at her?

There had been for some time now an unspoken understanding between them.They were friends…that's all.She had said it to just about anyone who had ever asked.Michael was a catch: steady job, good looking, well mannered, a great father…everything a woman would want in a man.And he was most certainly smitten with Gwen.But she insisted that they were just friends, even when he would tempt her to feel otherwise.

"And you know Gwen," he said leaning in towards her slightly, "maybe we could even go out once without the kids."

She looked into his eyes sharply."No, I won't leave Jimmy alone."She never did, except in a place she knew she could get to him quickly.That's why she became a teacher.The school had day care for toddlers for when he was little, and then as he grew, he would still be in the same building while she was teaching.The two times he had gone over to Colin's house without her had left her panic stricken.But she trusted Michael, and that said something.

"One of these days you're going to have to be parted from him." Michael said smiling.It wasn't meant as a jab, but that was how Gwen took it.She didn't say anything back, but she didn't look at him either."Gwen…come on…"

"Michael, you don't understand."

"Then maybe you should tell me?"

Her heart jumped at the honesty in his voice and the sincerity she saw in his eyes."I can't tell you…I'm sorry, but…"

He sat back on the bench and crossed his arms."Don't bother explaining, Gwen.I know what this is about."

"You do?"

"Of course.You don't think it took me a long time to get over loosing Emily?"His eyes wondered over to Colin and Jimmy now playing tag.

Gwen wanted to say something…to explain that it wasn't really the same thing, but he went on before she had a chance."Look, I loved Emily with all of my heart, and I would give anything to have her back.But I can't change that.Nor should I torture myself into being unhappy for the rest of my life.I decided a long time ago to go on living.Now you have to do the same."

She shook her head at him, ready to try and explain the situation, but she couldn't figure out how to word it without revealing too much.She truly trusted Michael, and didn't want to loose him as a friend.But how could she ever explain something like this?

Watching her, Michael said, "You know what really confuses me about you?"This caught her by surprise."You never talk about him.Jimmy never talks about him.There are no pictures of him in your house!I've never even heard you say his name!If this guy was so important to you, Gwen…where did he go?"

She had asked herself that very question every day for the last eight years.Where _had_ he gone…she didn't know?That was part of the problem."I don't know." She admitted softly.

"Huh?What do you mean you don't know?"Now Michael was thoroughly confused.

"I don't know where he is.And that's the truth."She hung her head, looking at her lap.

Michael turned to sit sideways so he could look at her better."Wait a minute.What do you mean you don't know?I thought he was…well…dead?"

Slowly Gwen shook her head no."At least…I hope he's not."

"Gwen?I…I…"He obviously was at a loss for words.

"Do you think less of me now?"

"I have always been immensely impressed with you.But now…that I know he left you…"

Suddenly becoming defensive, Gwen said, "Oh, no.It isn't what you think.It wasn't like that at all."

"Well then what was it like?"

She paused and thought about what exactly she could and couldn't say to him."Look, all you need to know is that Jimmy's father is a good, decent man, who only ever wanted to protect me."

They sat in silence for a time, neither knowing just how to proceed.Finally, Michael spoke up, looking off at Jimmy playing in the distance."Does he even know how much you love him?"

Smiling at her son, Gwen said, "Of course he does.I tell him every day!"

"No," said Michael, "I mean Jimmy's father.Does he know how much you love him?"

Gwen looked up at him stunned.That must have been hard to say.Before she could comment Michael added, "He's a fool for leaving you.You are beautiful, intelligent, a devoted mother.And if two years of chasing you has taught me anything, it's that your are hopelessly in love with a man who isn't here."

He turned away, finished with the conversation, then stood up and walked over to his son, now hanging from the monkey bars.He picked him up and began to play with him as a father should – tossing him around, tickling him, flying him like an airplane.Jimmy sat watching.

Her heart was about to break.Why shouldn't she date Michael?Why shouldn't she get on with her life?Why shouldn't she let this wonderful man into her life and give Jimmy the father he always wanted?

Because Jimmy had a father…a wonderful father.Because Gwen loved him so much she couldn't bear to be with another man.Because she couldn't give up the hope that one day Harry would find her.

Harry… 

_ _

She brushed the name aside.Thinking it was still painful.She never allowed herself to think his name…or about Hogwarts…or about the life she could have had….

When she was known as Ginny.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

AN: Again, my many thanks to Imogen for beta reading this and to Ginny Potter for rooting me on!I hope this lives up to your expectations!And GP: Thanks for being so proud of my official conversion!

_ _

Chapter Two

Harry stood on the dock over looking a vast lake.The sun was shining brightly and he could feel a cool breeze on his face.A few birds chirped and flew by overhead.The water rippled gently creating cascades that danced in the sunlight.He smiled at the calm that surrounded him…and at the figure he saw across the distance.

Ginny waved at him.She smiled in that way that only Ginny could smile…that way that made his knees go week and sent a wave of happiness straight to his heart.She was so beautiful.The color of her hair changed with the way the sun fell over it.The skirt of her dress flittered in the wind and brushed up against her legs, showing off her form.Harry felt he could melt in the heat that came from her deep brown eyes.

She laughed…but she was always laughing.She held up an object in front of her face so Harry could plainly see it.It was one of the many stolen socks she had nicked form him.She waved it around teasingly with a laughter that sounded like music.She spun around in a mock dance as Harry began to approach her.

But he couldn't get to her…

The dock didn't cross to the other side of the lake.He signaled for her to come to him, but she only laughed again and began twirling.He yelled out to her to come join him, but his plea fell upon a deaf ear.

Wanting to be near her, he jumped into the water and started his swim over to her.As he came up out of the water, the sky had darkened and lightning sparked overhead.The rain started to pelt down and Harry could hear Ginny calling out to him for help.He swam with all him might, but each stroke seemed to be taking him away from her instead of closer.

Panting and out of breath, he grabbed hold of the wooden dock and climbed back on top of it.Ginny was still there in the distance, but she was soaking wet and crying.The storm blew harder as he yelled out to her again.She ran from place to place looking for him, calling out his name.The rain made it difficult for her to see him at all, despite the flailing arms from Harry.

And then he saw creatures approaching her from behind.Hooded creatures, reaching out to her…pulling her close to them.She walked to them as if in a trance, ignoring the screams from Harry.

"NOOOO!!!!!!"

Harry sat bolt upright in bed, panting in shallow breath.He wiped away the sweat beading up on his brow and rubbed at his eyes to help him focus on reality rather than the reoccurring dream.He had been having that dream for five years now, and every time it was slightly different. But it never got better…it only worsened.

He glanced over at the clock and decided that he should go ahead and get up, as he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now.He grabbed his robe and headed for the shower.He turned on the water and stepped in while it was still cold.He had become used to the cold in the war against Voldemort, and clean water was sometimes a luxury, so he didn't mind a cold shower at all. 

What he _did_ mind was being cooped up in this hotel room.After he had beaten Voldemort at his own game, Harry naturally had gone to the Ministry to report the happenings.The Ministry wanted to make sure that this time the Dark Lord actually was gone and wouldn't let Harry out of their sight just in case.He had obliged for the past 3 days, but he had had enough of it now.It was time to move on.

They wouldn't even know he was gone anyway.In the past few years, Harry had developed invisibility techniques equal to that of Dumbledore's and could sneek past anyone unseen.That was how he had been able to get to Voldemort.And that was how he had managed to finally put an end to this nightmare he had been living for the past eight years.

Voldemort's return to power took its toll on the wizarding community.By the time he had left Hogwarts, there was a full-fledged war on, pitting the Ministry against the likes of Dumbledore's supporters.Eventually, the Ministry had come to their senses and had joined forces with Dumbledore…but only after suffering great losses; Hagrid…Snape…Fudge…and worst of all…Sirius.One by one Harry had watched the people he cared about fall at the hand of Voldemort, and he felt useless to do anything to stop it.He had made up his mind when Sirius was taken from him, that he would not lose another friend…or loved one…to that scum.

That's why he left.Ginny had protested, saying that they would be able to get through it together.But he knew that everyone he had a connection with was in danger…especially Ginny.He had stupidly made known his intentions toward her by asking her to marry him.Within a week she had had three attempts on her life.Harry was determined not to lose her like that, even if it meant being apart from her.So he left.

She had been over at his house nearly every night, begging him to reconsider.He had told her he had to leave, that it was the only way, but she didn't think he really would.She had stayed with him that night, clinging to him with desperation.The passion that erupted from them that night was uncontrollable.They had made love before, but it had never been like this…as if they were saying good-bye forever.He had held her to him for as long as it took for her to drift off to sleep, her tears still streaking her face.Then he had quietly and stealthily slipped out from under her arm and left her to awake alone.

It nearly killed him to leave that way, but he knew he would never get away from her if she were looking at him with those eyes full of hope.How could he walk away with her begging him to stay?No, this was the way it had to be done.He had to leave her when she couldn't protest.And at least they would always have the memory of that wonderful last night together.

Remembering the smell of her glorious hair, Harry dried off and dressed quickly.He had waited too long to be with her.And the bumbling Ministry wasn't going to keep her from him any longer.It was starting to worry him that no one would comment about her.He had asked several people if they could get a message to her or her family.The excuse he kept being handed was that his own reappearance was being dealt with and he needn't worry with anyone else right now.That was a load of bull and Harry knew it!Something was wrong and he was going to go find out.

Saying the incantation he had learned five years ago from Dumbledore, he turned invisible.He was now free to roam wherever he wanted.Of course, he hadn't told the ministry that he had managed this difficult bit of magic, deciding to keep this to himself until things really did settle down.He lightly stepped down he stairs, past the doorman, and out into the bright sun light.Nonchalantly, he walked into the post office and watched over the shoulder of a man flipping through a book of addresses.To his luck, when the man had finished, Harry needed to only flip two more pages to get to the "W" section.Scanning down the page, he read:

Weasley, R.-1342 Catch Street, London 

_ _

Molly and Arthur were listed as well as Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie…but there was no mention of Ginny.Where was she?

He could find out from Ron and Hermione.They would know where she was, and quite frankly, he was longing to see them very much as well.He didn't think he could handle the Burrow right at this moment, so Ron and Hermione's house it was.London was just a short _pop_ away.They could chat for a while, catch up on old times, and he could find out where Ginny was.Then he could Apparate to where ever she was and he would be with Ginny by night fall.

Without even having to really think about it, Harry appeared out of thin air on a street in London. The brick house on the corner was numbered 1342.Must be the place, Harry thought.The flowers in front were quaint and the bushes well trimmed.It looked like Hermione really had done a job on Ron!

He uttered the reversal to the invisibility incantation and walked up to the front door.Giving a few nervous but excited knocks Harry waited…

The door cracked open slightly revealing two big brown eyes staring up at him."Yes?" said a child's voice.

"Hello there.I've come to see Ron.Is he home?"

"Maybe.Who are you?" the girl snapped.

"Harry Potter."Harry wasn't used to people not recognizing him.But then he had been gone for a long time.His hair was long and to his shoulders.His glasses had taken a beating and constantly needed fixed.His clothes were a bit tattered and hung on him as if they were for a larger man.He had lost weight from lack of food and was sure he looked scrawnier than he had ever looked in all his life.But surely this child would know who he was, especially considering that this was probably Miranda…Ron and Hermione's baby…well…at least she had been a baby when Harry last saw her.

"Yea…right!Harry Potter!That's a laugh!"

Harry frowned."I am.I'm Harry Potter."

"Look, do you know how many of your kind we get here a day claiming that they are Harry Potter?Most of your kind just wants to ask my parents questions about his where abouts and stupid stuff like that.So I'll save you the time and save my mum and dad the trouble…WEDON'TKNOWWHEREHEIS!"She was about to slam the door shut when Harry pressed his hands flat against the door and stopped her from doing so.

"WAIT!Listen to me…I AM Harry Potter!What proof do you need?Look!"He brought one hand up to his forehead and pushed back his fringe, revealing his scar.

"Oh!That one's actually realistic!And I've seen my fair share.Let me guess, you _really_ carved it on there to look just like him?"

"NO!I AM HARRY POTTER!! I swear on your father's Chudley Cannon posters and your mother's copy of Hogwarts a History!"

The little girl froze and the door swung open to reveal her in full.She was about 8 or 9 now, with loads of bushy red hair, Hermione's brown eyes, and Ron's freckled nose."What did you say?"

"Look, I'll tell you anything you want to about them.I was there when they were married, and you father nearly passed out before the ceremony.I was even there when your mum decided to tell everyone for the first time…including your father…that she was going to have a baby!I was there when Ron took a slug belching curse in the gut to stop Malfoy from insulting Hermione!I AM Harry Potter!"

She just starred back at him with her mouth agape.She blinked in astonishment at him, but didn't say a word.Finally, a stunned voice from over her shoulder broke the silence.

"Harry?"

It was Ron.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

AN: I'm learning all sorts of things about the English thanks to Imogen!She's turning me into a proper Brit…well…kind of.Thanks for the beta!

_ _

Chapter Three

"Harry?" Ron asked again, stunned."Oh my God!HARRY!"He charged at him with great energy and engulfed him in an embrace.The two men laughed as the hugged each other."Good lord, man!What ever are you doing here?"

"Thanks for the warm welcome!"

"Oh, you know what I mean!How can you even be here?"Ron looked him up and down, still amazed.

"Well, it's called Apparating, Ron."Harry joked.

"That isn't what I mean and you know it!You're being here…does this mean…well…you said you wouldn't come back until…"Ron was obviously at a loss for words.

"I'm back.And I'm staying back." said Harry seriously.

"So then, you know who…he's really gone then?"

"You're welcome to perform the _Priori Incantatem_ on my wand if you need proof."Ron still looked incredulously back at him."Didn't the Ministry of Magic tell anyone?"

"No, we haven't heard a word about this!"

"Why am I not surprised?"Harry rolled his eyes.

"They probably don't want to say anything until they are absolutely sure," said Ron, leading Harry into the next room.

"Well, _I_ wouldn't be here if I wasn't absolutely positive he was gone."

Ron turned to look at him again in wonder.A smile spread across his face and with great enthusiasm he hugged Harry once again."God, it's good to see you again!"They laughed as Miranda walked slowly into the room, head bowed."Oh, Harry…allow me to formerly introduce my eldest, Miranda."She looked up at him shyly.

"Yes, I believe we have met."Harry reached out to her and she shook his hand.The brown eyes and red hair on this girl reminded Harry of another Weasley.Then Harry realized what Ron had just said."Eldest?There's another?"

Ron chuckled, "There are TWO others; Minnie and Meredith."

"All girls?"Harry raised an eyebrow.

"All girls," Ron echoed."Minnie is five and Meredith is two.Hermione is out in the garden right now with them."

"Why all the "M" names?"Harry asked taking a seat on the sofa.

"Well, Miranda I found in a book when searching for names.We didn't intentionally name her with an "M", we just liked the name.Then Hermione insisted in naming Minnie after McGonagall after all that mess she went through, but I wouldn't call her Minerva, so we shortened it to Minnie.And with Meredith, we figured all the others were "M" names…why spoil it?"

Harry was puzzled."What do you mean about all the mess McGonagall went through?"

Ron's smile faded."Oh, my…I thought you knew."Harry shook his head no.Ron sighed at this and looked very disappointed."I'm sorry, Harry, I would have told you differently."

Understanding what this meant, Harry leaned forward and placed his head in his hands."When?"

"Just before Minnie was born actually…so…Five or six years ago."

Why hadn't Dumbledore told him? They had met up for a brief period of time, he could have told Harry about this.Harry always felt guilty when he learned about another death…especially if the victim had been close to him.Ron, sensing that this had brought down the mood considerably, tried to change the topic.

"Harry, let me go and bring Hermione in here.She'll be upset if I keep you all to myself for much longer."

Harry agreed and Ron left him alone with Miranda.

"I'm so sorry about that?" she said.

"About what?"

"Well, I was a bit difficult at the door just now.I really didn't recognize you.I'm so sorry for giving you such a hard time but really, if you only knew how many pranks we get here.It's really a bother and I just have to…"

Harry held up a hand to stop her."Miranda, don't worry about it.I'm not upset at all."

"Really?"She looked at him longingly.

"Really."He smiled at her, winning a smile back.

"Wait till my friends catch word of what I did though.They'll never let me live that down."She slumped over into the nearby arm chair.

Harry laughed, knowing exactly what she meant.He glanced around at the pictures on the wall and mantle and found the Weasleys waving back at him.He considered asking Miranda about Ginny, but decided he best ease his way into it.

"Must be very nice having all your family so close," he said.

"Oh, yeah…but Uncle Charlie is always running off somewhere, so we don't see him much."

"I bet you get along well with your Aunt Ginny," he suggested, hoping Miranda would elaborate.

"Aunt Ginny?" she sounded confused at the name."Well, you know…Aunt Ginny isn't…"

"HARRY!!!"Hermione came running into the room excitedly, interrupting the information Harry was desperate to hear.But he stood up and hugged his friend, welcoming the familiar feeling of being with Ron and Hermione again.Hermione laughed and rocked back and forth as she hugged him."Oh Harry!! This is wonderful!!"

She leaned back to get a really good look at him.In almost a horrified tone she said, "What have you done to yourself?You are skin and bones!"

"Well, thanks, Hermione!"

"Oh, Harry, stop it.You are going to come in here," she began leading him into the kitchen, "and I am going to fix you the best dinner you have ever had.And we are going to catch up, and have a wonderful time!"She forced him into a chair at the table and began rummaging around in the cabinets for items.Ron took a seat next to Harry."Don't _you_ dare sit down, Ron, I need some help."

Ron got back up, and so did Harry, but Hermione insisted that he sit right back down and allow them to fix the meal.Harry told her he was quite capable of helping, but Hermione wouldn't hear it.In hardly any time, the table was covered in all sorts of delicious treats Harry hadn't had in years.

They all sat down, Miranda on Harry's left and Minnie on Harry's right.The girls told story after story about school and friends and their parents.It seemed Ron and Hermione still fought like cats and dogs and the girls took great pleasure in teasing them about it.Harry shared with them the blazing row they had had on the evening of the Yule Ball, sending the girls into fits of giggles.Harry hadn't had a meal or an evening like this in so long.He felt normal and calm…but there was something nagging at the back of him mind.Where was Ginny?

As dinner concluded, Hermione sent Harry and the girls off to the other room while Ron and she cleaned up.The girls delighted in giving him a tour of the house, ending up in their playroom upstairs.After what he thought was a good amount of time, Harry excused himself from their imaginations and headed down to see what was taking Ron and Hermione so long in the kitchen. He stopped just outside of the kitchen when he heard his name.

"Harry needs to know," Hermione said.

"How am I supposed to tell him this?" Ron asked sounding desperate.

"You just do, Ron.You promised Ginny that you would."Harry's heart froze at the mention of her name.

"I know I promised her, but I never expected…"

"Ron, if you don't then I will."

"NO!You'll be too weepy about it."

What on earth did they have to tell him?Harry's mind was racing, confusion muddling with panic.

"Well you might be too blunt!Something like this needs to be done carefully."

"Oh great, thanks for making me feel calm."

"Look, I'll go up and get the letter, you go out there and somehow bring the conversation around to Ginny."

Harry quickly darted away from the door, not wanting to get caught.He hurried around into the living room and took position by the mantle.His eyes wandered nervously over the photos of the family.Everyone looked slightly different…older…especially Fred and George.But the only pictures of Ginny were quite familiar.In fact, he noticed that he had seen all of these pictures at one time or another.These were all pictures from eight or nine years ago.Oh no…

"Harry!"Ron sounded cheerful, but Harry knew it was an act."So…what would you like to do now?Game of Chess for old times sake?"

"Where is she, Ron?" Harry said still looking at the photos, his back to Ron.

"What?"

Slowly Harry turned around to face his friend."Where is Ginny?"

Ron's jaw dropped."Harry, I think you better sit down and…"

"Is she dead?"Please don't let it be true….his heart couldn't take it.

"Dead?Harry…why would you say that?"

"You all have been avoiding mentioning her.Miranda sounded as if she had never met her.And these pictures…"Harry pointed at them."There are no current pictures of Ginny here.These were all taken years ago."He looked Ron square in the eyes just as Hermione came into the room."Where is she?"

"Harry, please…sit down," Ron said.

"I will not sit down until you tell me where she is!"Harry couldn't help it, but he had raised his voice at them.

"We don't know."Hermione interjected.

Furrowing his brow, Harry asked, "What do you mean you don't know?Is she dead?"

"No, Harry, she's not dead.But you really should sit down."Hermione motioned to the chair.

"Just tell me what's happened, will you?" he shouted.

"All right!But you need to calm down!"Ron, looking at his wife for encouragement, took a moment to gather his thoughts."She left…shortly after you did."

"What do you mean 'left'?" Harry was becoming more agitated by the minute.

"She…disappeared…like you did."Ron stuttered.

"Why?" Desperate for answers, Harry began pacing.

"For protection.She was afraid of anyone…well…finding her." Ron stammered.

"Protection?" Harry said incredulously."The whole reason _I_ left was for her protection." Harry was beginning to wish he had never even admitted his feelings for Ginny.She would have been a lot better off not dealing with all the danger.But how could he have ever denied how much he loved her?

"Yes, but you didn't know," Hermione said.

"Know what?"Harry's heart was racing in anticipation.

"Well, about the…" Hermione started in, but Ron held up a hand to stop her.

"Wait!" Ron rolled his eyes at his wife."And you thought_ I_ would be blunt.You can't just tell him like that!"

"Why not?Some things are better just said flat out, and I think this is one of them!" Hermione now had her hands on her hips.Harry could see that she was holding a piece of parchment."If you think you can say this in a better way, then say it!"

Ron gaped at her."AH!I don't know how to tell him this!He should be getting it from Ginny!"

"But she's not here is she?And we promised her we would tell him if ever he came back!"

"I know!But this…this …" Ron shook his hands into fists in frustration."This is VERY hard, Hermione!"

"WHAT!"Harry yelled, throwing his hands up into the air!He had had enough of it!Whatever it was they were arguing about wasn't good news, but he was tried of waiting. Whatever it was, he NEEDED to know before he strangled one of them!

Calmly, Hermione turned to him."Harry, when Ginny left…when _you_ left….well…"

Ron finished it for her."Ginny had a baby."

Silence.

Harry froze, not quite understanding what they were trying to tell him.She had a baby?What baby?When?How?Oh God….

"Did she get married?" Harry said, hoping that she wasn't, but thinking that just maybe…maybe it wasn't what he thought.

"Married?" Ron said, puzzled."No, Harry, she didn't know where you were.You were gone."

Oh God….oh no…Harry's thought raced in his mind.Ginny had had a baby…a baby…He kept repeating the words over in his mind.His legs were going weak and he felt like the room was spinning.Reaching behind him, he found a chair and slowly lowered himself into it.Sitting helped, but not much.Ginny had a baby?And she didn't marry anyone else…so that must mean that the baby…

"You mean to tell me…that…"Harry's heart began to race.The question that needed to be asked couldn't find it's way to his lips.He panted out an incoherent mumble of random thought."But I never would have…I mean…she didn't even…she…she never…I…I…."Placing his hands over his mouth in realization, he said, "Oh…God."

Quickly, hoping to ease some of the tension, Hermione said, "She didn't know she was pregnant when you left.Honestly.She found out about a month or so later.I'm sure she would have told you if she had known, Harry.She didn't plan this."

_A month or so after he left?_That last night…they had avoided each other for quite sometime, Harry trying to distance himself from her, knowing he needed to leave.But he needed to be with her one last time, so he had gone to her apartment, and she had willing let him stay.That's when it must have happened.That's when she must have…

"I'm a father, " Harry said softly and almost to himself.

Not knowing what to say, Ron and Hermione stood still and quiet.Harry sat thinking, processing this new information.Ginny was alone…and with a baby.She had left shortly after he did, so she must have not only been alone for the pregnancy, but also for the birth and every day there after. Heart beating faster, on the verge of breaking, Harry asked his next question.

"So where is she?"

Licking his lips, Ron answered, "We don't know."

"But she left a letter describing how to find her." Hermione added, holding up the parchment in her hand.

Harry looked up at them for the first time in minutes."She left a letter describing where she was?And all these years you've never read it?" He was dumbfounded.

"Of course we read it!" Ron said.

"But we didn't understand any of it," Hermione continued.

Harry, looking back at them in pure bewilderment, said, "What?"

Taking the letter from his wife, Ron handed it to Harry, "It was written just for you."

Almost afraid to touch it, Harry carefully took the letter from Ron and opened it, revealing Ginny's own swirly handwriting.

_ _

_ _

_ _

_My Dearest Harry,_

_ _

_If you are reading this, then it means you are safe and the nightmare is finally over.It also means that Ron and Hermione have told you about the baby.I'm so sorry, Harry.I didn't know.I would have told you about this had I known for I would never want to keep you from your own child.But seeing as how I am unable to reach you, I must protect myself, and the baby, in the only way I know how.I'm leaving the wizarding world._

_ _

_I'm in the most boring place on earth, complete with Aunt Petunia neighbors.I'm living as a Muggle and am using the name from Camelot mixed in with Mr. Cool's name.I plan on sharing my knack as a profession, but we'll see how that works out. _

_ _

_I hope this letter finds you well.I hope this letter finds you soon.And I hope you find me.Think about it Harry…you'll understand.Until that time, I will be waiting.In fact, we will be waiting.I will always love you._

_ _

_With all my heart,_

_Ginny___

Harry read the letter over again, making sure he understood correctly, still tying to wrap his mind around this information.He looked up at Ron and Hermione who were watching him with anticipation.

"Do you understand it?" Ron asked after a pause.

"Yes," but Harry didn't elaborate.Looking up at their astonished faces he added, "I suppose you want me to tell you."From the looks on their faces, they weren't going to let him leave unless he did just that."She's in America.Nebraska, but I'm not sure which city.I once told her it looked like the most boring place on earth.She reprimanded me by saying it was probably very peaceful and lovely."Harry rubbed at his eyes, trying to brush away the pain that he felt about all of this.

"And the name?"Hermione asked.

Harry smiled and gave a small chuckle."Gwen, I'm sure is the first name.I have to think a bit on the last name."

"Gwen?"Ron queried.

"Guinevere.You're father named her Ginny after the nick name King Arthur used for his queen, right?"Ron nodded and Harry continued."Well, she told me she was glad she wasn't named Guinevere because she found it difficult to spell at which point I suggested that she could have shortened it to Gwen.But the Mr. Cool bit…that's confusing."

"How so?" Hermione asked, sitting down and bringing Ron with her.

"Mr. Cool…well…that's…er…Bill," muttered Harry.

"Bill?My brother Bill?"

"Yeah…Bill.But I can't imagine that she is using the name Gwen Bill."

All three sat in thought for a moment before Hermione exclaimed, "William!Gwen William…or better yet Williams!"

Harry rolled it over in his mind.Gwen Williams…it was the same initials as Ginny Weasley, so it seemed to fit.Now, about her profession?Ginny always referred to reading and writing as her knack.Had she become a writer?Did Harry need to go looking for a red headed writer by the name of Gwen Williams living somewhere in Nebraska with a baby?

But it wasn't a baby…it had been a baby once, but this was eight years later.Harry did the maths quickly in his head reasoning that the baby would probably be about seven now.Wow…seven.Another thought struck him."Do you know if it was a boy or a girl?"

"No," Hermione said sadly."She left as soon as she could.She was only about six weeks pregnant or so."

"We've had no contact with her since we received this letter.She sent it to us after she left"

So he was right, she had been all alone.No family to help her.No shoulder to cry on when times were hard.And the baby….the baby had been raised without a father.Harry winced at the thought.He knew too well what it was to never know your parents.But he was comforted by the thought that at least this baby was being raised by a loving mother.Folding up the letter, Harry decided Ginny had been alone long enough.He had to find her and there was no time like the present to get started.

Standing up, he thanked his friends for all their help, but explained that he had to go.He HAD to find her.Ron protested, saying that Harry needed to rest, but as Harry pointed out, as long as he knew Ginny was alone out there, he would never be able to rest.So they said their good byes and with a _pop_ Harry had vanished.****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Dinner had been delightful.Michael had gone all out for the kids, feeding them all sorts of things Ginny would never have allowed them to eat, but they had fun eating anyway!The excuse of "it's the end of the summer" started running a bit thin, but Ginny just laughed it off.Watching Jimmy having fun always brought joy to her heart, and he was enjoying himself so much tonight that she just couldn't say no.

After all the food was consumed, the boys ran upstairs to play with Colin's new Playstation, while Ginny helped Michael clean up.They chatted casually, but Ginny knew that the conversation would soon turn serious.In a matter of minutes, Michael had brought up what Ginny was longing to avoid.

"Have you thought any more about my offer?'

"What offer?" she said, trying to act as if she really didn't understand.

"My offer to go out without the kids."

Putting dishes in the dishwasher, Ginny spoke without looking him in the eyes."Yes…but I don't really think it's a good idea.I mean…after what…well…what we talked about in the park."

Michael took her hand and led her into the living room where her signaled for her to sit."I want to know what's really going on.And I don't want you to give me that crap about it being hard to explain or that I wouldn't understand.I'm an adult, Gwen.Trust me."

Still not wanting to meet his eyes, she answered, "I _do_ trust you, really.It's others I don't trust."

"What others?"

Taking a deep breath, she finally raised her eyes to his."Michael, really, this is just…"

"Too hard to explain?"He sighed at her, "Gwen, I told you not to hand me that line." With determination he continued, "If you don't want to date me, then just tell me that.But don't shut me out.You are my friend regardless of how you feel about me.So talk to me."

Ginny swallowed hard, "What exactly do you want to know?"Before he could answer she added, "And I'm not promising I'll give you the full answers, but I will try.But you have to swear on you life that this conversation never leaves this room."

Shocked by her statement, Michael furrowed his brow."Ok, now that kind of scares me."

She gave him a small smile."Do you think I would be this protective of Jimmy if I didn't have to be?"

Looking as if he were confused, Michael thought for a moment."Whose son is he?Who is his father?"

"Nope, can't tell you that.But I can say that you wouldn't recognize him name."

"So no one famous."Michael thought some more as Ginny bit her tongue.Jimmy's father was Very famous…in her world."Is he in some dangerous line of work?"

"Yes," Ginny said with a nod."But not by choice.He just…can't avoid it."

"I'm guessing this guy is a Brit."

"Yes."

"Some kind of James Bond type spy?"

That made Ginny laugh."Not exactly James Bond, but he does have to spy.He's not really a spy, but in order to do what's expected of him he has to do a bit of undercover work"

Michael grimaced, "Great, I _am_ competing with James Bond!"

Laughing a bit harder Ginny said, "I think Harry would be outraged at you comparing him to James Bond!"She didn't even notice that she had said it, but Michael did.

"Harry?"

Ginny froze.Had she really said it? Now what?

"His name is Harry?" Michael looked at her.

"Yes," she admitted softly.Suddenly, she decided that talking about it even a little bit wasn't a good idea.She stood up quickly and announced that it was time for them to go.She found Jimmy just around the corner, very upset that he was being forced to leave the fun he had been having.Michael protested, saying that he wouldn't ask any more questions, but Ginny had said too much.Panic started to set in as the realizatin=on came to her that she almost gave everything away!She couldn't let _anyone_ know too much.It was too dangerous.Colin and Michael called to them as Ginny rushed Jimmy out to the car and sped away.She watched Michael in her rear view mirror fade into the distance.

"Why did we have to leave like that?" Jimmy pouted."I was having fun, and we never go anywhere!"

"Jimmy, not now.I'm not in the mood."

Jimmy crossed his arms and huffed angrily at his mom and didn't say another word all the way home.Once they arrived, he stomped down the hall to his room and slammed the door, making sure Ginny had noticed.She wanted to go to him, but knew that when she was young and was in a state like that, her mother had only made things worse by bothering her about it.I'll just wait for him to come to me, she thought and went off to her own bedroom.

****

"Mommy?"

The small figure in the doorway called out from the darkness.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Ginny asked, "What's the matter, dear?"

Jimmy walked slowly up to the edge of the bed and began tugging at the covers."I'm really upset."

"Why is that?"Ginny sat up.

"Cause, I was mad at you."

"I know you were."

Jimmy looked up at his mother for the first time with his big green eyes."Why do you always do things like that?"

"Like what?"

"You never let anyone know about my dad.I heard you talking about him.And then you made us leave all of a sudden.Why?"

Ginny breathed deeply."Because I don't want anyone to hurt you, and if I let out too much information then that just might happen.And I know that your father wouldn't want you to get hurt either."

Jimmy looked back down at said angrily, "Why would he care?He didn't want me."

With shock, Ginny reached out for her son and pulled him to her."Please tell me you don't believe that.That isn't true.Oh, Jimmy, that just isn't true!"Don't cry, she told herself.Jimmy needs you to be strong.

"Well then, where is he?If he wants me, why isn't he here?"

Oh my goodness, this was it.Jimmy had never really asked too many questions about his father, but Ginny knew there would come a time when she would have to answer all the really hard questions."Your father is in England, I've told you that."

"I know, fighting the bad guys."He tossed his hands down in frustration."Mom, do you know how silly that sounds?'Bad guys'…sounds like he's in some movie.And he's been fighting bad guys for all these years?"

She swallowed hard."There is one man who is very evil, Jimmy, and it's him that your father is trying to defeat."

"And this one guy is why my dad isn't here?"

Ginny nodded.

"Did it make him mad when you came here to America?"

She looked away from him at this point, not really knowing how to proceed.She didn't want him to feel like a mistake, as if he wasn't really wanted…an accident.No, she loved her son very much, and deep in her heart she had always wanted to have a family with Harry.Jimmy was a blessing in disguise, but how to tell him that?

"Your father left me, Jimmy, to protect me.But he didn't know that you needed more protection than just that.So I came here to America on my own.In fact…" here it was…now or never… "if you want to blame someone for him not being here, blame me.He doesn't know where we are.I left him some clues so that he could find us someday, but I don't think he'll come for us until everything is better.Do you understand?"

Jimmy nodded, and then his eyes filled with confusion."Does he even know about me, mom?"

Feeling the tears swell up in her eyes, Ginny shook her head no.Watching the disappointment spread across his face broke her heart and she wanted to make that go away."But I left a message back in England for him with one of your Uncles.As soon as all this mess is over, he'll be told all about you."She smoothed his hair back form his face.

"Mom?Maybe that's why he isn't here."

Ginny didn't quite understand."What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"Well…maybe…"Eyes down cast, Jimmy stammered out his fear, "…maybe he found out about me and he doesn't…well…want me."

A tear ran down her cheek; it was unavoidable."Jimmy, that is impossible.Your father will be so pleased when he finds out about you.I know he will love you more than life itself, just like I do."She didn't think Jimmy believed her, so she decided to delve into Harry's history a bit."Did I ever tell you that your father grew up not knowing either of his own parents?"

Jimmy looked up at her with surprise."He didn't know his Dad either?"

"No he didn't, nor did he know his mother.His parents died when he was just a baby, and he was raised by people who only took care of him because they were forced to.So do you know what your father's greatest wish in the whole wide world has been for most of his life?"Jimmy shook his head at his mother."He has always wanted a family of his own, and guess what…_you_ are his family."

Seeing the wheels spin in her son's head, Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek.Jimmy turned to look at her face to face."So you think he'll like me?"

"Nope," she said teasingly, "I _know_ he'll _love_ you."

Jimmy reached out and wrapped his arms around her.Ginny held him closely, not wanting him to ever feel unloved or unwanted.There was no way to describe how her heart ached to tell him the full truth, but this would have to do for now.Leaning back from her, still keeping his hands on her shoulders, Jimmy asked a few more questions.

"His name is Harry, isn't it?"

Ginny nodded.

"What does he look like?"

"He looks like you, except he has black hair and wears glasses."She purposefully omitted telling him about the scar deciding it would be too difficult to explain.

Jimmy screwed up his face, imagining what he would look like with black hair and glasses.After a moment, he continued, "Does he play basketball?"

Ginny laughed."Sort of.He plays a different spot that we have in England, but it's similar to basketball in many ways.Someday, I'll have to show you what it's like."

"Mom," Jimmy looked at her firmly, "Would you say my Dad is cool?"

A fully fledged laugh escaped her, "Yes, I would most certainly say your Dad is cool!"

"Cooler than Michael?" he asked excitedly.

"I think so…and I think eventually you would think so."

Jimmy gave his mother a final hug before heading off to bed.At the door, he turned back to her and asked, "Mommy, do you miss him?"

Sighing heavily Ginny said, "Yes, dear, I miss him very much."A pause and then, "Now, run off to bed or we will never make it to school tomorrow!" 

She watched as the door closed behind him.The smile faded from her face and the tears that had been so close to the surface, that she had fought so desperately to hold back, now freely fell.She sobbed heavily into her pillow, hoping that everything she had told her son was indeed the truth.For Jimmy had expressed some of Ginny's own fears.Would Harry accept his son?Would Harry love him as much as she loved him?Or would Harry feel obligated now and become resentful to Ginny?Although she did believe Harry loved her very much, she really didn't know how he would react to this news when he found out…_if _he found out.

That night, Ginny cried herself to sleep.****


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Removing his glasses and setting them on the table, Harry rubbed at his eyes.He rested his elbows on the table and his head on his hands.He was tired.Tired of moving from place to place.Tired of asking the same question over and over again, gaining the same odd looks form strange Muggles.He looked down at the map and all the information he had been gathering in great frustration.

He had been in America for three months now, all the while searching for Ginny…or Gwen, as he had been forced to call her.In the entire state of Nebraska, there were eleven Gwen Williams and sixty-eight G. Williams listed.Harry had managed to find all the Gwen Williams to verify that none of them were Ginny.The G. Williams, he had done a more extensive search to uncover which of those were females, which left only twenty-one people as possible candidates.Harry had seen with his own eyes seventeen of these people.Apparating was easy here as things were spaced out so well.But two of the people were on vacation, and the other two had moved recently.None of them were Ginny.

That brought him to a few conclusions.One, she wasn't here, which quite frankly he wouldn't allow himself to believe.Two, she was married and had a new last name.Harry didn't want to believe this either, but Ginny was a beautiful, talented, and loving young woman and it seemed very possible that she had married and moved on with her life.Even if she was married, Harry wanted to find her, if only to make contact with his son or daughter, whichever the case may be.

But the option that Harry was most hoping for was one presented to him by a Muggle at the library while helping him look for more names.The woman had suggested that perhaps Ginny was unlisted.There was a chance that she didn't have her phone number or address listed anywhere to make it easy to find her.This was Harry's hope, as the other possibilities were too difficult for him to bear just now.Besides, it made sense to Harry that Ginny would try to cover up her tracks if she was hiding from the Death Eaters.

So that's what he was leaning towards…Ginny was here somewhere, not married, and hidden so well that there wasn't much of a trace.Harry had been told he would have greater luck if he knew her social security number, but how was he supposed to get a hold of that?He hadn't even been able to figure out what her profession was?Left with no other options, Harry was now going from town to town with a picture of Ginny asking anyone who would talk to him if they had ever seen this woman.Many people thought he was crazy.Some people thought she was some random neighbor, which would prove to be a false identification.But Harry would always look, just in case, because he never knew when the identity would turn out to be the right one. 

His eggs and toast were now cold.He nibbled on the end of one of the pieces and decided he just wasn't hungry.He always ordered food, but he never really ate.He needed to or else Ginny wouldn't recognize him when she saw him again…_if _she saw him again.He sipped at the coffee…disgusting…but that's all these Muggles seemed to drink around here.

There were a few other customers in the café this afternoon, but Harry didn't seem to notice them.All he could focus on anymore was the picture of Ginny that Mrs. Weasley had given him before he left to come to the states.She was about twenty in the picture, just they way Harry remembered her.Her hair was down around her shoulders, pulled back from her face with a headband.It's glorious color enhanced by her beautiful smile and deep, brown eyes.How carefree she looked.Harry wondered, would she still look like this?Had the years spent alone worked any damage to her lovely smile?Would she still be the laughable, fun woman he fell in love with?

"Hey, look Mom!That's my teacher!"

Harry hardly noticed the girl standing beside him, pointing at Ginny's picture.

"Don't bother the man, honey."The mother pulled on the arm of the girl, leading her to the door.

Realization hit Harry like a ton of bricks as he replayed the little girls comment in his head."WAIT!" he called out to the mother, jumping out form behind the booth he had been sitting in.He brought the photograph up to the little girl and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry, but did you say this woman was your teacher?"

"Yeah, that's Ms. Williams.She's great!"

Hope flooded through Harry."You're _sure_ this is your teacher?"The little girl nodded.Harry looked up at the mother and asked, "I'm sorry, but have you met your daughter's teacher?"

The mother was puzzled, "Just what is this about?"

"I'm looking for this woman…Gwen Williams.I've been looking for her for a long time and I don't know where she is."

Nodding at Harry, the mother said, "Well, it certainly looks like her."

Harry's heart began to race.Was it possible that he had finally found Ginny? "Can you tell me the name of the school, please?So that I might be able to contact her?"

"Sure, Northside Elementary School."

Harry thanked them and colleted his things in a rush.He hurried over to the local library and began looking up information on the school.The librarian led him to a collection of yearbooks at the back of the building.Running his finger over them, Harry stopped at the one labeled for last year.Slowly he pulled it out and flipped through it, finding the faculty page.There, at the bottom, as the second to last teacher listed, was Ginny's picture.He had found her!

His hands were shaking as he ran his hand over the page.I found you, he kept repeating, I found you!But then something else occurred to him.The baby would be about seven or eight years old now.American children went to local schools most of their lives.Could there be a picture of the baby in this book, too?Nervously, Harry flipped to the section featuring the smaller children skimming the list of names for a "Williams".

Turning the page to the next group of first graders, his eyes froze on the image in front of him.His jaw dropped as he looked at the picture of the last boy on the page; Jimmy Williams it said his name was.Jimmy…James…_oh my God!_Harry brought a hand up to his mouth in a mix of surprise and fear.This boy was the spitting image of him.He couldn't tell from the black and white picture what color his hair was or if his eyes were green, but it didn't matter.This boy was so obviously Harry's son that Harry could feel his soul ache at the sight of him.He wanted to touch him, to hold him, to hear his laugh, to tell him he was sorry that he had never been there for him.So much emotion…and today was Saturday…School wouldn't start back until Monday.Harry didn't know if he could wait that long.

***

Harry spent most of Sunday wondering the town, hoping to see Ginny somewhere in the crowd, but it didn't happen.He had located the school and had decided to go in and find her classroom as soon as school started.He didn't care anymore; he wanted to see her so badly…and he wanted to see Jimmy as well.Hopefully, they would want to see him, too.For there was something else the little girl in the diner had said that had cheered Harry up a bit.She had called Ginny **_MS._** Williams…not Mrs.

Harry didn't sleep well Sunday night from all the nerves and anticipation of what would happen the next day.So he decided to just go ahead and go to the school early.He arrived at there as students were filling into the building.Harry waited a while out side, nervousness spreading to every inch of his body.His hands were shaking again and the palms were a bit sweaty.Looking down at his watch, he read the time at 9:00 and made up his mind to head on into the building.

He found the front office easily and waited for the receptionist to take care of a few late students and a parent picking up information on some up coming activity.Harry wanted to push them all to the side and yell at them to hurry up, but he waited his turn.He was growing restless and noticed himself pacing a bit and bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet.Stop it, Harry, he thought.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Stepping forward, Harry clasp his hands in front of him."Yes, I need to speak to one of your teachers; Gwen Williams."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Williams is in class."

Harry's smile dropped.What?Of course she was in class!Did this mean they weren't going to let him speak to Ginny?"Yes…I know…but I really need to speak to her."

"How about you leave a message for her with your phone number and she can call and arrange a meeting with you later on in the week after school?"The receptionist, although being very polite, didn't know how close she was to being cursed.

"No, this can't wait.I have to talk to her now!"Harry said, feeling the anger starting to rise, but fighting to remain calm.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't allow parents into the classroom without prior notification from the teacher.You can't just go in there."

Harry's chest heaved."Why not?"

"Well…It's against the rules."

Harry had had enough."Listen, if you don't let me talk to her now…if you don't let me go and see her now….if you make me leave a _message_ for her, I guarantee she will be thoroughly upset with you for keeping me down here one minute longer than necessary!"He raised his voice at the woman, stunning her.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"

"Not until I see her!"

"SIR!"

"NO! You don't understand!"

"I'm calling security."

Harry charged out of the office and headed towards the classrooms."Ginny!" he yelled out, not caring if anyone thought him mad.He paused and looked in a few of the classrooms for her, but didn't see her.That yearbook had said she taught the older children.Harry had to find the older children.He ran up the stairs, "Ginny!", but again nothing.Down the hall, checking rooms as he went, all the while calling for her.He ran down the stairs at the other end of the building and rounded the corner…and froze.

At the end of the corridor, looking around the corner cautiously was Ginny.Her back was to him, but would know that hair anywhere."GINNY!" he cried out and she spun around.Their eyes met, and he heard a gasp escape her throat.

"Harry?"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry about that last cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it

_AN: Thanks to Imogen for the beta read and to Anne for convincing me to go with my first instinct.Sorry about that last cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it!I couldn't give you everything at once!You would never come back for more!Now, I promised you angst with a pay off and we are almost there.So stick with me just a bit longer!Oh…and sorry for the ending of this chapter as well…_

Chapter 6

Ginny had dropped Jimmy off at his first floor classroom as usual and headed up the stairs to her own room.She hated that her room was so far from Jimmy's, but at least he was in the same building as she was, so she didn't really have to worry.Her own classroom had been decorated for Halloween by her students.She had found it quite humorous to see their drawings of witches and ghosts, but kept it all to herself.She rummaged around in her desk for today's lesson plans and began putting notes on the board for the students to follow once they arrived.

By 8:30, the class was full of chatting students, busy handing in papers and filling out lunch orders and the morning worksheets Ginny had assigned.The bell rang and the class settled down.Emily Heart came up to Ginny's desk to turn in an assignment that was past due, which Ginny had to give her a late grade for.Before she left the desk, Emily said something very interesting to Ginny.

"A strange man was looking for you on Saturday."

Perplexed, Ginny asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, we were at Clancy's and some guy had a picture of you and wanted to know where you were."

Ginny immediately became concerned."Did he tell you his name?"

"No, but he didn't look very good.He had long hair and looked kind of sick."

Feeling the blood drain from her face, Ginny asked Emily to return to her set and prepare for the morning spelling quiz.Who was looking for her?Ginny couldn't think of anyone who fit the description Emily had mentioned.Her thoughts turned to Jimmy on the ground floor at the other end of the hall way….which seemed so far away from her right this minute. If someone HAD found them, it would take her forever to get to him.Please, let this not be what it seems! 

Not wanting to concern the class, Ginny want on with the normal routine collecting the morning work and readying the students for the spelling quiz.She had just finished giving out the last word on the list when the phone buzzed over at her desk.As the students began turning in their papers, Ginny answered her phone.

"Ms. Williams, we have a situation down here I think you should be aware of," said the receptionist.

"What's wrong?"

"A man came in here demanding to see you.When we asked him to make an appointment, he went charging off through the school.We've alerted security but…"

Ginny didn't hear wait to hear the rest of the message.She dropped the phone and darted from the room, telling the class to stay calm and she would be right back.She had to get to Jimmy before the man did.This had been her greatest fear for all these years and now it was happening!Whoever it was that was looking for her had found her and she didn't like the sound of this at all.Images of Death Eaters filled her head and she frantically ran down the stairs to Jimmy's classroom…_please let him be all right!_Her heart was racing in her chest as she skidded to a halt outside his classroom.

_ _

Throwing open the door, Ginny called out to Jimmy who looked up at her wide-eyed.He was just fine, working on his assignment, as he should be.Ginny spoke to his teacher from the doorway, looking over her shoulder for the intruder.

"Mrs. Davies, please, keep a close watch on Jimmy for a while."

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain later.But for now, _please, _lock the door when I leave and do NOT let anyone in that you don't recognize !"

Ginny shut the door and headed down the opposite end of the hallway and glanced around the corner.Where was he?Who was he?How had he found her?What did he want?_Please…after all this time….don't let it be a servant of Lord Voldemort!!_

_ _

"Ginny!"

Hearing her real name startled her into jerking around to face the intruder.

_Oh God…_

_ _

Could it really be…was it…no…it couldn't be…

"Harry?" she heard her voice quiver out in an almost whisper.

Her legs started to falter under her weight.She couldn't really focus on anything but the figure of the man moving towards her.It was Harry…messy black hair…bright green eyes…it was Harry, moving towards her, arms outstretched.He raced up to her and she could hear her breath catching in her voice as she said again, "Harry?"Her hand reached out to touch him, to prove he was real.He took her hand in his and she felt dizzy from the touch.Stopping her fall, Harry caught her in his arms.

Neither spoke for a second.They just looked into each other's eyes, taking in the reality that they were together and this wasn't a dream.Harry was holding Ginny very closely now, and he whispered her name in his familiar voice.

"Ginny…"

Feeling the tears starting to fall down her cheek, Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and he tightened his grip on her waist.They clung onto each other tightly, both unable to stop the tears, until a voice interrupted them.

"Ms. Williams, do you know this man?"

It was the Principal and he didn't look pleased. As Ginny loosened her hold on Harry and slid from his embrace she noticed two security officers next to the Principal.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Cook," she began, not knowing how she was able to even stand let alone talk."Yes, I know this man.He's…" She had to do this carefully as she didn't want to embarrass Harry or herself in front of everyone.Could she call him her boyfriend?No, that sounds childish.Should she say fiancée?No, she wasn't sure if Harry still thought of her that way."He's a very dear friend I haven't seen in quite some time."Signaling to the officers she said, "Really, there is no cause for alarm right now.Everything…" she looked at Harry, "everything's just fine."

He smiled at her and caught her hand in his again.

From the corner of her eye, Ginny noticed the Principal telling the guards that they could leave, but he still looked furious."Ms. Williams, a word please?"

Not wanting to be separated from Harry but knowing she would have to talk to her boss about this, she asked one of the other teachers to please show him to the teachers lounge while she talked to Mr. Cook alone.Harry didn't want to be separated either, but he understood that he had caused Ginny some trouble and she needed to clear the air.Ginny watched as he disappeared around the corner and then turned her focus to Mr. Cook.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Please I can explain."

"We don't allow mad man to go running through the halls of our schools here Ms. Williams!"

"I know, and I'm sorry it's just that…" she was having a hard time concentrating."I haven't seen that man in over seven years…and he is a huge part of my life…and I never thought I would see him again...and…" she stammered.

"Just tell me this isn't going to happen again."

"No, it won't.But…well…I don't think I can go back to class right now."Certainly not!There would be absolutely no way she would make it through another minute without talking to Harry let alone a full day of classes!

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I'm going to have to go!I…I…I can't concentrate.I will be of no use to my class like this.I simply MUST go!"

Mr. Cook was livid at this statement."You can't just leave.The day has just started!"

"I know, but I'm sorry!"She covered her mouth with her hands."I'm sorry, I just can't think clearly.I have to go."

Mr. Cook threw up his hands at her and started in on a long lecture that Ginny just didn't want to listen to.Contemplating the options of listening to her boss criticize her or just telling him the truth, Ginny decided on the latter.Interrupting him she said, "Mr. Cook, please calm down!What you don't realize here is that that man in there is Jimmy's father!"

Mr. Cook stopped his ranting and looked at her in varying degrees of realization and understanding.He nodded slowly at her."And that is why you need the day off."

"Yes…in fact…I might need several days off.This is _totally_ unexpected."

"Gwen…I'm not saying that I approve of this, but I do understand.I'll let this go this time, but please tell me now if you have another surprise in store."

Ginny wondered how he would react if she Apparated right at that moment, but decided against going into that part of her life.Before she left for the lounge, the Principal said in a kinder tone of voice than he had been using, Gwen, would you like me to go and get Jimmy?"

"No…give me a chance to talk with him myself.Just tell him and all the other students and teachers that the crisis is over and to go back to class as normal."

Back to normal…her life would never be the same again, so what was normal?Normal was living in fear, hiding the truth, pretending to be someone she wasn't, and being alone.But Harry was just in the other room, now.How would things change?She entered the lounge and looked at him.

He was pacing the room, waiting.As she entered, he bounded up to her full of nervous energy."I'm so sorry about that Gin, but they were going to make me wait!They wanted me to make an appointment to meet with you sometime next week!How could I wait another second when I have been looking for you for three months and longing to see you for all these years?I couldn't wait!I HAD to see you!Is everything all right?Are you fired now?Did I ruin everything?"

Laughing at his ramblings, Ginny shook her head no."Harry, I'll be fine, don't worry about all this.But just tell me how…I mean…how…" She looked up at him with so many questions, not knowing where to start.

"Your letter.I followed the clues in the letter."

"I gathered as much, but if you're here then…well…if you're here…."

He stepped closer to her."It's all over, Gin.He can never hurt anyone again."

Fighting back tears, Harry wrapped his arms around her tentatively.Ginny sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

"It's all over," he said again, gently rubbing her back and caressing her hair.

Slowly, she pulled away from him, afraid to meet his eyes for fear of what she was about to say and how he would take it."If you read my letter, then you know about…about…."

Harry nodded, swallowing hard."Yes, I know about him."

Ginny looked perplexed."How did you know he was a boy?"

He smiled, "I looked you up in a class year book at the library before I came here.He was in there, too."

"Oh," she didn't look up at him.

After a beat he said, "Ginny…I'm so sorry…"

"No, don't be sorry!" she said quickly."He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, really!I couldn't be with you all these years, but at least I had…I had a part of you that was only mine."

"But you were alone…"

"I wasn't alone…" She realized it as she said it."I had Jimmy.You were the one that was alone, Harry."

Their eyes met and were locked into a gaze.Neither moved for nearly a minute, but it seemed and eternity.Ginny wanted to reach out and kiss him, but she didn't know if Harry wanted that just yet?Harry must have been reading her thoughts because just as she was about to break the stare, he leaned over and kissed her every so gently on the lips.She gasped at the familiar feel of his lips on hers.The kiss was very chaste and almost innocent, but Ginny didn't mind.Harry was here…and he was kissing her!

As the kiss ended, they both took a deep breath and moved apart slightly."Harry, we need to talk.And I mean really talk."

"I know…"His voice sounded almost disappointed.What was wrong?

"Why don't we go to my place for a while and…" her hands nervously fidgeted in front of her."Well…we'll talk there."

"Gin, should we…er…you know…do you want to...er…is Jimmy here?"

She let out a sigh."Yes, he is, but I think we need to talk alone first."Was that it?Had Harry just come for Jimmy and didn't really want a relationship now with Ginny?That kiss had been so intense…but it wasn't the fully passionate one she had anticipated.Maybe things weren't what she hoped for?

"You're right.We should have some time alone first," he said.

"I'll tell you what, at my home I have an extensive collection of pictures of Jimmy all kept nicely in a big photo album.They are Muggle photos, but I think you'll enjoy them."

Nodding, Harry opened the door for her, "Shall we go, then?"

Ginny led the way up to her room to get her bag and out to her car in the parking lot.Harry suggested that they could just Apparate, but Ginny wanted to give him the grand tour.She didn't know how to tell him that it had been so long since she had used real magic that she was afraid to try it in front of him.A short drive later, they were at Ginny's apartment.Inviting him in, Ginny sighed heavily to herself.

_Please, let this all work out!Let him like what he sees!Let him want to stay with me!I don't think I can bear itif he were to ever leave me again!_**__**


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry hated waiting, but that's exactly what he was doing again.He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings of Ginny apartment and decided that sitting still was not an option.He had never been so nervous in all his life and sitting wasn't getting rid of that energy at all.The pictures that looked back at him form the mantle didn't move or wave at him, but he still couldn't take his eyes off of them as they were all of the two people he wanted to see most in the world; Ginny and Jimmy – and neither of them were here right now.Harry was waiting for their return.

When Harry and Ginny arrived at her apartment earlier, there had been many uncomfortable pauses in the conversation, as neither had really known what to say to the other.Slowly, Harry spilled out the details of Voldemort's fall and of how he came to find her.And she in turn replayed the story of how she discovered she was pregnant and came to live here in the United States.It was all rather awkward.Both stories brought great concern to the face of the listener and many times each had apologized for not being there for the other one.It was getting quite silly actually.When did their conversation become so formal, Harry thought?

But soon the conversation rolled around entirely to Jimmy as Ginny shared photo after photo of the son Harry had never known.She tried telling him all the stories she could think of, but Harry knew he had missed so much that it would take a long time for him to really get to know his son.He was aching to talk to him.It was indescribable.Harry had never felt this way about anyone ever before.As much as Harry loved Ginny, he had never felt anything like what he was feeling towards Jimmy right now.Jimmy was his own flesh and blood.Jimmy was here on the earth because of Harry…and Ginny…and the love they had for each other.

This brought another ache to Harry's heart.Ginny…she wasn't the same.Well, what did you expect, he thought!Of course she wasn't the same.She was a single mother making her way in a very cruel world.But it was more than that.She seemed closed off to him…almost reluctant to be close to him.He thought about the kiss they had shared and felt so foolish!Why had he done that so suddenly?He shouldn't have forced his desires on her so quickly!But he wanted her so badly it hurt!He had hoped that she would have kissed him in return, thus deepening the kiss and showing him he was welcome here, but instead, she had seemed distant.

Pacing the kitchen and playing with random Muggle electrical devices, Harry tried to calm his nerves. He shouldn't have let Ginny talk him into waiting here!She had to go and pick up Jimmy from school.Harry had wanted to go along, but Ginny thought it would be better if she had a chance to chat with Jimmy alone before she introduced them to each other.What did she need to say to him?Hey kid…your dead-beat dad has finally showed up?Tossing the tin opener aside, Harry became angry with himself.Why had he ever left her?And how would he ever win her back?

The front door opened and Harry froze.They were here.They had arrived._This was the moment he had been waiting for…_

He rounded the corner of the kitchen to find Ginny standing with a small boy hiding behind her, curiously looking around her side.Harry leaned over to get a better look at him._Oh God…_His heart raced in excitement, fear, nervousness, and overwhelming love.

Ginny, smiling nervously herself, placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder and whispered to him, "Go say hello."

Slowly, looking up at him with those big green eyes Harry recognized as his own, Jimmy took a few steps closer."Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," Harry answered back, feeling his face flush.

"Mommy says you're Harry."

Harry nodded, "I'm Harry, yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

Jimmy licked his lips, thinking about what this meant and trying to size up the man standing in front of him.

Harry bent down so he was able to look at Jimmy in the eyes on his own level."You know, I wouldn't mind so much…if it was all right with you…" _Give me strength!_"…if you wanted to just call me…dad?"

Harry heard Ginny give a sharp intake of breath at his statement, but didn't take his eyes off his son._His son!_Jimmy looked back at him curiously."You talk funny…like Mommy."

Harry gulped down his fear, "Yes, that's because we're both from England."

"Is that where you've been all this time?"

_This is so hard!Why did it have to feel like this?_"Yes, and I'm sorry about that."

"Are you gonna stay here?"

"Yes," he hopped he was welcome to stay, but added, "For a while at least."That turned out to be the wrong thing to say.

"So, you're gonna leave again?" Jimmy bit out.

Shocked Harry quickly said, "No, I'm not going to leave, I promise you that.I want to be as much of a part of your life as you are willing to let me be."

Jimmy squinted at him, "Promise?"

"Promise."

A pause and then Harry experienced the most glorious thing he had ever felt.Jimmy wrapped his small arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.Harry fought back tears of joy at the sensation of actually holding his son for the first time.No one had ever told him it would feel like this.That he could love someone so much even though he hardly even knew him!His heart was pounding in his chest from joy.He chanced a glance up at Ginny and noticed her eyes were filled with tears.At that sight, he felt his own tears fall down his face.

***

Dinner proved to be quite eventful as Jimmy kept asking all sorts of question about where Harry had been and what England was like, never stopping one second to let Harry relax.Ginny had told him Jimmy knew nothing of the magic and they had both decided to wait and tell Jimmy about that in a day or two.One shock at a time Ginny had said.So Harry was having to alter his stories just a bit as to not included anything that Jimmy would become suspicious of. 

Towards the end of the meal, Ginny had stepped away for a second to answer the phone, leaving Harry alone with Jimmy for the first time.Jimmy smiled over at him and asked, "Can you tell me how you met Mommy?"

Harry smiled back mischievously, having been given the chance to tattle tell on Ginny."The first time I actually met your mother, was the first summer I spent time over at her family's house.Her brother and I had become best friends, and I guess he had been talking about me coming to visit.I didn't really know this, but your mother had the biggest crush on me right from the start."Jimmy giggled at this and Harry continued."I arrived early one morning and I guess no one told your mother I was coming that day, because she came down in her nightdress, stood in the kitchen door way, let out a shriek at seeing me, and ran up to her room to hide!"

Jimmy fell into a fit of laughter as Ginny reentered the room."What on earth are you telling him?" she asked.

"Oh, just how you used to be so shy around me."He leaned over to Jimmy and said, "The next time I saw her, she was peeking out at me from behind her bedroom door."

"All right now, that is enough."Ginny was turning red.

"She even sent me a love letter on Valentines Day!"

"Now, stop it!" she laughed."You tease, but look how long it took you to even notice me!"

"Now that is not true, as it is quite impossible to ignore a cute little red-head following you every where you go."

"Mommy, is that true?" Jimmy asked through more giggles.

"Unfortunately, yes, I had quite a crush on your father when I was younger."

Harry forced a smile at her, but didn't like the sound of what she had just said._I HAD a crush…HAD…_did that mean she no longer felt that way about him?Harry didn't have much time to think about it as Ginny spilled out some of her stories about Harry."Besides," she said, "your father was too busy flirting with a certain Asian girl by the name of Cho Chang to pay any attention to me."

Harry's jaw dropped, "I was thirteen, Ginny!"

"Yes, and he didn't even ask me to the Yule Ball.I had to go Neville Longbottom."

Jimmy snorted at the name."Longbottom?!"

"Well, he was nice and all, but he was rather clumsy."

"And you think I had a better time with Parvati?"

"That's not the point, you asked Cho first."

"Yes, but she already had a date."

"Still, you never asked me."

"I was fourteen then, Ginny!What do you want me to admit?That I was stupid?"

"Yes!"

Harry rolled his eyes at her."You know my life revolved around Quidditch at the time, Gin, and she was a brilliant Seeker!"

"No she wasn't!She shadowed you around, and could never keep up with you in a game."

"Well maybe if she had had a Firebolt and I had had her Comet 360, then she could have been faster than me, no problem."

"HARRY!"Ginny said startled.They had been talking about Quidditch in front of Jimmy!Hopefully he didn't catch on to what they were saying, but they needed to be more careful.Harry immediately felt guilty for letting the conversation go as far as it had. Not just because they had actually mentioned magic in front of Jimmy, but because he was starting to regret the lost time he had spent in his youth without Ginny.

Hoping to smooth things over, he softly said, "The important thing to know, Jimmy, is that I eventually came to my senses and realized what a remarkable woman your mother was…and fell madly in love with her."Ginny blushed at his statement, and Jimmy's eyes darted from his mother to his father and back again, grinning widely at them.

"Can I ask one more question?" Both of his parents now looked over at him."Why do you call her Ginny?"

Harry's eyes locked with Ginny's."Sweetheart," Ginny took a deep breath."I've told you many times that we came here so that we would be safe."Jimmy nodded at her."Well, to be really safe, I changed my name so that it would be difficult for anyone to find me."

"You mean, your name isn't Gwen?"

"No, dear, it's Ginny…Ginny Weasley."

Jimmy didn't seem to like the sound of that."So I'm not Jimmy Williams?I'm Jimmy…_Weasley?_"

Harry's eyes caught Ginny's again as the same thought must have passed between them, but it was Ginny who verbalized it."Actually, your name should Jimmy _Potter_…after your father."

Jimmy looked up at Harry and then back at Ginny._"Potter?"_

Harry placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "You're named after _my_ father, James Potter."

"Really?"

"Yes, so you can have the honor of being named after your grandfather, if you'd like," explained Harry.

Jimmy smiled."I would like that, but do I have to go by James?I like Jimmy better."

Harry and Ginny both laughed and Ginny said, "We wouldn't call you anything else, dear."

Harry's heart seemed to swell with pride as he looked at his son.Jimmy almost knew the whole truth now, and Harry couldn't wait to be able to talk to him about magic and Hogwarts and Quidditch!There was so much he wanted to share with his son that there didn't seem to be enough time in the world for all of it.In fact, it was only a short while later that Ginny was taking Jimmy up to bed.Harry stayed behind for a moment, as Ginny said she wanted a chance to talk to Jimmy alone.Harry watched as his son started to head down the hall to his room, followed by Ginny.

Jimmy turned quickly to Harry, "You can come to my room in a minute and say good night."

"I will!"

"Oh, and will you be here in the morning?"

Harry's smile fell."Of course I will."

Double checking the information, Jimmy asked again, "So, you're not going to leave?"

"No, I'll be here."Harry's heart rate quickened as Jimmy disappeared into his room with Ginny.Jimmy thought he was going to leave.Why would he think that?_Why wouldn't he think that?_Naturally Jimmy would be concerned about Harry leaving.He wondered if Ginny felt the same way.

_I have no intention of leaving, but if Ginny doesn't want me to stay…then I'll go.Please let her want me to stay.Please let her allow me into her life!I couldn't bear it if I had to live another day without her…and Jimmy!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mom, why does he have a scar on his head?"

Ginny was picking up Jimmy's clothes as he climbed into bed for the night.She thought carefully about the question and said, "Because when he was very little he was in an accident.He's had that scar almost all his life."

"Oh," he said, pulling up the covers.Ginny tossed the clothes in the laundry basket and sat on he edge of Jimmy's bed, tucking him in gently."So, what do you think?Do you like him?"

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah, he seems really nice.And he's good at making fun of you!"

Ginny's jaw fell and Jimmy laughed up at her."Well thank you very much.I'm glad you enjoyed making fun of me!"She bent over him and kissed his forehead.

"Mom, are you gonna go to school tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"Well, do _I_ have to go to school then?"

"No, not if you don't want to.I'm sure you're just as anxious as I am to spend time with your father."

"But it would be better if you could talk to him alone, wouldn't it?"

How insightful he was, Ginny thought.Smart kid."Jimmy, dear, I'm not going to force you to go if you don't want to go."

Jimmy thought for a second."If I go to school, will he be here when I come back?"

"Yes," Ginny said, marveling at how many times Jimmy had asked that same question. 

"Okay, then, I'll go to school," he said reluctantly, "but we better do something fun tomorrow when I get home!"

Ginny laughed at him, "I'll tell you what, I'll have him come and pick you up at school.How about that?"Jimmy beamed up at her excitedly."And afterwards, we can go out for dinner and find something fun to do."

That sealed the deal for Jimmy, as they hardly went out for dinner.Ginny hugged him and he went back to his snuggled position under the covers."Mom, do you think he likes me?"

"Oh sweetheart, he loves you.Can't you tell?"

Jimmy smirked."Yeah…that's what I thought, but it kind of weird."

Agreeing with him Ginny said, "It will take some time to get used to this, I know."

"You know, Mom, I can tell he loves you, too."

Ginny's voice was caught in her throat.She was taken back by this and looked down at her son in amazement."What…what makes you say that?"

"Oh, you know…he looks at you the way boys look at girls on TV shows.You know…mushy."

Laughing, Ginny kissed him again, "Jimmy, what am I going to do with you?"

Harry entered the room just then and they both turned to look at him."I came to say good night, as requested."

Ginny wondered how much of that conversation he had over heard as his timing was so perfect.She watched as Harry bent over and hugged him gently, saying good night in his ear.Her heart melted as she heard Jimmy say, "G'night, Dad," and noticed that Harry was trying hard not to react to hearing Jimmy call him that for the first time.

"You sleep well," Harry said, heading for the door with Ginny.

"G'night, Mommy."

"Good night, sweetheart.I love you."She flicked off the light.

"I love you, too, Mommy."

Ginny saw that Harry was still looking at Jimmy intensely.Then, very quietly, he said, "I love you too, Jimmy."

Jimmy smiled through the darkness but didn't say anything in return.He rolled over and nestled into his pillow.Harry shut the door and looked down at Ginny.

"He called me 'Dad'!" he said in whispered excitement.

"I know, I heard that!"

They shared a small giggle and went to sit in the living room.Ginny hoped she would have the chance to really talk to Harry now, as her nerves had calmed down over dinner, but as she was now alone with Harry again, she suddenly became tense.Just say something, she told herself."Jimmy wants to do something fun when he gets home from school tomorrow."

"He's not spending the day with us?"

"I thought that you and I…well, that we could have the day to ourselves."

He was disappointed.He obviously wanted to spend time with his son, and now Ginny had blurted out that Jimmy wouldn't be here tomorrow.How silly of her to think that Harry would want to just spend time with her.It was only natural that he would want to be with Jimmy.

"All right," Harry said, "it's just that I'm so amazed by him.I've never felt anything like this, Gin, and I…I want to be around him.I don't want to miss anything else, I've missed too much already."

Relief settled in Ginny's heart with the confirmation that Harry would be a part of Jimmy's future.Now, if only she could figure out if there was space for her in that future as well.She got her wish as he said, "And Gin, I want you to know now that I don't plan on taking him away from you, but I do intend to see him as much as I can."He didn't mention that he wanted to see her as much as he could.Ginny forced herself to keep smiling."I need to go back to England soon," he continued."There is still so much to be done…picking up the pieces.I only visited with Ron and Hermione a short time…I just really want to go back.However, I don't want to leave you and Jimmy here where I'll never see you but on holiday."

Had she heard correctly?Did he just include her in his plans?"I don't know how well Jimmy would take to the idea of moving to England…but I want to go home, too!"

"Of course you do!"

"It's been so long since I've seen my family, and I want them to met Jimmy…"

"Naturally."

"Maybe I can suggest to him that we go for a short time and see if he likes it?"

"Yes!"Harry said, "That way, once we get him there, he'll see how wonderful it all is and he'll be more apt to want to stay."

They both smiled at the plan and silence began to fall again."But, Gin, we would have to tell him about magic."

"I know…" she sighed."How did you handle it?"

"Me?"Harry seemed shocked but answered, "Well, I was very excited about it, but you have to consider that this is a different situation."

"How so?"

Harry sat forward to explain, "I was lied to by people who didn't really care about me and who were desperate to keep it from me.That isn't the case with Jimmy.You've kept it from him out of necessity, and would very much like him to know that you are a witch and I'm a wizard.This might be harder for him to accept than it was for me.It wasn't my _parents_ who were lying to me."

"I have felt guilty every time something happened that gave me the chance to explain it to him and I didn't."Ginny rubbed at her eyes.

"How do you mean?"

"Oh, for example…he moves things and doesn't realize it.Take, for instance, the TV remote.It's constantly lost, until Jimmy asks out loud for it to come out from hiding, and then it will be right there in front of him.He thinks it's a game…that he's just good at finding the remote.But he's moving it and just doesn't realize."

"So he is magical?"

"Oh, absolutely!He's your son Harry, why wouldn't he be magical?"

"He's your son, too."Harry's voice had dropped and he had leaned in close to her.Ginny swallowed, noticing how very close his face was to hers.Was he going to kiss her again?She bit her lip in anticipation of it, but it didn't happen.Harry pulled away from her instead, turned and sighed heavily."My brain is on overload.Ginny," He looked over his shoulder at her, "I hate to say this but I am dead tired.I don't suppose it's too much to ask…"

Sleep?He wanted to sleep?"No…certainly not.Of course you're tired.I'm exhausted, too."But _where _would he sleep?If he was interested in a picking up where they left off, would he come to her room?

He looked around at the couch and chair in the room."Do you have a pillow I could borrow?And a blanket…as this couch is starting to look rather inviting?"

The couch?Ginny's heart sank into her feet."Sure, I'll go get you some bed things."

She stood up and so did Harry, "That is…" he started, "if you want me to stay here.I have a hotel room in town, I could go back there."

NO!Don't leave me!Panic was starting to set in at the thought of him leaving her again.Do something, she told herself.ANYTHING…use his promise to Jimmy…"You told Jimmy you would be here in the morning, so I think you should stay."

"I don't want to intrude…or make you uncomfortable."

_How about making me cry…cause I will cry if you aren't here in the morning._"Don't be silly, if anything, I'll feel more comfortable knowing that you'll just be…in the next room."

There was a long pause as they stared at each other deeply.Ginny was trying to find some sign that he wanted more than this.She wanted to see what ever it was that Jimmy had seen earlier.But right now, all she could see was Harry trying hard not to let her in.She turned slowly and went to get the things he would need.They made up the couch for him to sleep on and she headed around the corner to her own bedroom.

"Ginny?"

OH!Maybe he wouldn't let the night end like this?"Yes?"

"Good night.I've had a wonderful day."

"Me too.Good night."

And with that, Ginny slipped behind her door, shut it behind her, and sank to the floor in frustration.

***

Harry pounded his pillow again…for the thousandth time that night.He just couldn't get comfortable which meant he couldn't get to sleep.Oh, sod it man, he said to himself, it isn't the pillow that's bothering you.It's the fact the Ginny is in the next room, probably wearing next to nothing, and you are out here on the couch…ALONE!

He felt like such a fool for inviting himself to spend the night.What was he thinking?Did he honestly expect her to invite him into her bedroom after he's been gone for so long?Did he honestly think that should would let him pick up right were they had left off all those years ago?He had been so mean to her before he left.Why would she ever want him back now?

He scowled at the memory of when he told her to take off the engagement ring.He had told her he couldn't marry her…no…he had said that he _wouldn't_ marry her, and she had run off in tears.Surely she remembers that and is unwilling to let him hurt her like that again.But yet, she had that ring on her right hand still.Harry noticed it this afternoon.He hadn't said anything, but he was hoping it meant she still felt something for him.

He flipped over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about how stupid he had sounded earlier when he tried to express his feelings for her.He wanted her to be a part of his life forever now, and had tried to tell her that, but he had jumbled it so terribly.She probably thought him a fool for suggesting they go to England so soon.Her life was here now.Of course she would want to see her family, but she had made a home for Jimmy here.And it didn't sound to Harry as if he was going to be very welcome here for long.

Harry tugged the covers off of his feet exposing his socks.Good grief…she hadn't even tried to steal my socks even!She must not really want me here.When she wrote that letter, it was right after I had left.She said she loved me, but that was years ago.Now, after all this time, she probably has come to feel differently.What kind of a man leaves the woman he loves, calls off their marriage, and leaves her alone to raise a baby?

Turning over onto his stomach, so his face was in his pillow, Harry beat a fist into side of the couch repetitively.This was SO aggravating!He could still feel her lips against his from this morning.The way her body had pressed up against his had sent a tingle through his whole being.He wanted her so much!Not just because she had given him a child, but because he honestly and truly loved her with all his heart.He HAD to think up a way to convince her of this.He had to think up a way to prove to her he loved her and wanted _her_ in his life…forever…as his wife.

And he had to do it soon for the frustration was killing him!

***

Ginny got out of bed and went to the door…again…for the third time.This is ridiculous, she thought.Just go out there and tell him that you are still in love with him!No…don't…she stopped with her hand on the door handle.He doesn't really feel that way, and he's only here to see Jimmy in the morning.Don't go out there and tell him something that will cause him to run away again.He's here and you just do what ever it takes to keep him here.

She crawled back into bed and imagined what he must look like asleep on her couch.He's probably sound asleep snoring…he always snored when he was really tired.He also was probably only wearing his boxers…no shirt…bare chest…

All right, young lady, her mother's voice sounded in her head…that's enough of that!You don't' need to be thinking about that right now.You'll only upset yourself.If he really wanted you to be with him in that way, he wouldn't have let you come in here alone.He would have just followed you, as he used to do.He would have kissed you good night as he used to do.He would have told you he loved you…as he used to do.

Ginny grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it and whimpered into the softness.How much she wanted him to tell her that he still loved her?Her body longed for him to hold her as he had this morning…close…face to face…chest to chest…

STOP IT!She told her brain.This will get you nowhere!She tossed the pillow aside and flopped over on her stomach.Now, just go to sleep.You need to look rested in the morning or he'll suspect something.Besides, you'll get circles under your eyes and then he really WON'T want to look at you.

This was going to be a long night…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Sub titled: The Promised Pay Off)

The morning had gone in a whirlwind.When she had finally fallen asleep, she slept so deeply that she didn't hear the alarm go off and as a result, Jimmy had almost been late for school.She had woken him up and told him to hurry, then returned to her own bathroom, threw on some clothes, and rushed to see how Jimmy was coming along.She hadn't wanted to wake up Harry, but it was so hard to be quiet when you are trying to fix a quick breakfast!And besides, Jimmy had wandered out into the living room and woken him up anyway to say good-bye.Ginny couldn't resist noticing that Harry wasn't wearing his shirt…just as she had suspected last night.

Jimmy hugged Harry again and asked him if he would be here when he got home.Harry explained that he would actually be picking him up from school, so he would see him then.Ginny grabbed up her handbag and keys, told Harry he was welcome to use her own bathroom, as Jimmy's would surely be a mess, and hurried out the door, dragging Jimmy behind her.

The car ride was fairly quiet as Jimmy nibbled on his toast.Ginny could tell he was worried that Harry wouldn't be there later and she kept reassuring him that he would be.When they pulled up to the school, Jimmy forced himself out of the car, kissed Ginny good-bye, and joined some friends heading into the building.

On the way home, Ginny realized that she looked a fright!She hadn't really combed her hair and the blouse and skirt she had thrown on didn't really match.Great…Harry saw you in this, she thought.What a good impression that must have left on him!She would just have to change when she got home and hope that Harry had been too sleepy this morning to notice.But he didn't look sleepy, she remembered. He probably fell right asleep last night, content with the fact that he had found his son.

She pulled up to her apartment and went inside.Going right to her bedroom, she had forgotten that she had told Harry to use her bathroom for his shower.She froze…

He was in there right now.She could hear the water running.Images of the water running down his naked body caused her heart to quicken."STOP IT!" she told herself.Just get your clothes and go into Jimmy's room to change.She grabbed another shirt out of her closet and started for the hallway.

Ginny paused at the door to the bathroom.The water was still running and she could just imagine Harry standing under the spray.It had been a long time, but her memory was very good when it came to Harry.Her mind began to wander back to the first time they had made love and she imagined what he must look like right now in that shower.She could still feel his hands on her skin.She could feel the beating of his heart next to hers.She could still feel his kiss.The kiss was the easiest to remember, especially since he had kissed her just yesterday.Oh, how she had wanted more!But did Harry?

"Ginny?"

Startled by her own name, she twirled around to look at him and felt her jaw drop.Harry was standing in the doorway, dripping wet, with nothing but a towel around his waist.She quickly averted her eyes, to give him some privacy, but what she really wanted to do was tear that towel away form him.No, Ginny…don't.Respect his wishes and just leave him be.Excuse yourself from the room, now, as it isn't good to be in the bedroom with Harry standing here naked.

***

Harry had heard a sound outside the bathroom, but wasn't sure what it was.He still wasn't fully awake, but the shower had helped.Maybe it was Ginny waiting for him to get out so she could get into her own bathroom.Be a gentleman and let her have her space, he thought.Shutting off the refreshing water, Harry stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.Upon opening the door, he stood and stared at the sight in front of him.Ginny was just ahead, back turned slightly to him, but he could still see her beautiful profile.Her eyes were closed and she had a broad grin on her face.She rocked back and forth slightly, lost in some happy thought.Oh, how he wanted to reach out and touch her.To hold her.To kiss her.

"Ginny?" he said, snapping her out of her reverie.

She gapped at him and he suddenly realized how very exposed he was.That was really intelligent, Potter!Standing naked in front of the woman who you've been pining away for your whole life is not what Harry considered gentlemanly, yet, here he was!

"I was just…er…I just needed to get this..er…this er…" Ginny stammered, looking away from him at last and holding out the shirt in her hand.

"Shirt?" Harry said.

"Yes, this shirt.So…I've got it now…and I'll be going…" she tried not to look at him, but Harry could see her stealing a glance every now and then.

"No, you don't need to go.I'll go.My clothes are in the other room anyway."

"No, that's ok!I'll go and get them for you."Ginny looked at him and then immediately looked away again, blushing."You'll…er…drip everywhere."

"Oh…er…"Harry ran a hand though his soaking wet hair and felt himself flush under Ginny's glances.

"I'll be right back."She hurried from the room and returned with the clothes Harry had laid out on his bed. "These the ones?"

"Yeah, thanks."He reached out to take them from him as she stepped closer to hand them off.Slowly, eyes meeting, Harry took his garments from her.Her eyes never left his.Harry swallowed hard and shifted his gaze down at the clothes, vaguely aware that he now was only keeping the towel around his waist with one hand.

As he looked back up at Ginny, he saw her slowing bringing a hand up to his bare chest.A spot of water dripped off his hair and ran down his exposed front, leaving a small streak.Ginny traced its path with her index finger, sending a tingling sensation through his skin at her touch.Pressing her palm flat against his chest, she brought her eyes up to meet his.

"I should go," she said breathlessly.

Harry dropped the clothes on the floor and clasped his hand over the one she had placed on his chest, wrapping his fingers around it until he was holding her to him."You don't have to go…if you don't want to."

How bold he was!Had he really just said that?He wondered at his statement as she brought her other hand up to meet his and moved in closer to him."Do you _want _me to go?" she asked quietly.

"Gin, what I want right now…" is to throw you down on that bed and never let you go!But he censored himself by saying, "is to be with you.So no, I don't want you to go."

Harry could tell her breathing was beginning to quicken as he let go of the hand on his chest and pulled her to him by the waist.His other hand still tried to hold up the flimsy towel separating them, but it wasn't doing a good job.He could no longer resist the temptation of her full lips. Very carefully, not wanting to frighten her away, he lowered his head to hers and kissed her gently.

***

Feeling his body pressed next to hers brought a flood of memories to Ginny's mind.And when he kissed her, she lost the memory and fell into the present.He had said he wanted to be with her.Did he mean just with her, or _with_ her?And why was he bothering with that towel.OH MY!!She suddenly remembered that Harry was holding the towel up by one hand.She selfishly hoped that he would lose his grip and it would fall, even though he had a firm grip on her.He was holding her so closely she could have sworn she felt his….

Breaking apart from the kiss, she looked into his green eyes that were so full she thought she could fall into them.In a hoarse voice unfamiliar to her, she gasped, "Harry, I don't want you to feel obligated…that you have to….well, that you and I…"Why was this so hard to say?

"Gin, I love you.I hope you know that."

She was speechless.He leaned to her and kissed her again, but this time much more deeply.She felt her insides melt and her legs go weak at the knees.She had never fainted in her entire life, but here, for the second time since Harry had returned, she felt as if she were going to do just that.Harry clutched at her with both hands to steady her as the kiss deepened and a moan escaped from her throat.

She could feel him guiding her backwards, inch by inch, kissing her boldly and without restraint, until her leg hit the edge of the bed and she bent backwards to lie against it.Harry followed her down and began kissing at her neck and earlobe, nibbling and softly gasping for breath.His hand came up to rest on her shoulder, but it didn't stay there for long as she felt it glide down towards her breast. She gasped at the sensation.

Harry paused and leaned back to look at her.Through his own panting he said, "I'll stop. You say the word and I'll stop.I don't want you to think I only came here for this.But Ginny I…"He swallowed and licked his lips.

Heart racing, Ginny breathed back, "I don't want you to stop!"

That was the invitation Harry needed as he most certainly didn't stop.The passion rose to it's full height and they were lost together in the moment.Ginny had waited so long for this chance to be with Harry again, and he did not disappoint her.Hands roamed over bare skin, mouths nibbled and kissed every inch they could find.They made love as if trying to convince each other that this was for real and that this was forever.Time seemed to stand still as they moved together as one.They clung to each other in desperation until they both had reached their release and the world started to come into focus again.

Harry lay on top of her, panting, and kissing her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him tightly and expressed, for the first time, her deepest fear.

"Don't ever leave me!"Her voice was soft, but frightened. 

Bringing his eyes to meet hers, Harry promised, "I will never leave you again."

Deeply kissing her, he rolled onto his side, holding her close to him as if he would never let her go.Ginny clung to him in almost desperation, fighting back tears."I love you so much, Harry." 

"I love you, Ginny.You're the only thing that got me through these last few years.I did it all just so I could be with you again.And now that I have you, I never plan on letting you go."He held her to him, her face nestled into the nape of his neck.Her fingers lightly caressing his shoulder and arm.

They lay like that as her tears subsided.Harry ran his finger through her hair and soothing caressed her back.Soon, she drew away to look at him with a full, but somewhat teasing smile."I hope you don't mind the observation, but seeing as how you are still wet, your towel didn't seem to perform its proper function."

Harry smiled back at her."Interesting, but I was just thinking the towel had worked wonders."They both laughed and shared a few small kisses."However," he continued through the kissing, "it appears that I am in need of another shower."

Mischievously looking up at him through her long lashes, Ginny asked, "Mind if I join you this time?" 

_ _

_ _

_AN: Stop your griping about it already…there is another version!Just know that the FULL version is posted at Gryffindor Tower.If you, like Imogen, really don't want Harry to stop, you can find more at [http://www.gryffindortower.net/library/restricted/restricted.htm][1]__ ._

   [1]: http://www.gryffindortower.net/library/restricted/restricted.htm



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry felt Ginny's fingers intertwine with his as they stood outside the school waiting for Jimmy.This was real, he reminded himself.Ginny is here and she loves me and we have a son and everything is perfect…almost.They had spent the day getting reacquainted with each other and had stopped when Ginny announced that they would have to get ready to go and retrieve Jimmy from school.Harry had been trying to think all day of a way to tell her he wanted to marry her, but the words never seemed to form properly.Surely after today she realized that he would want this…so why was it so difficult to pit into words.

"You think he'll notice anything?" Harry asked, tightening his grip on Ginny's hand.

"You mean notice that you and I are no longer waltzing around each other like frightened kittens?Oh yes, he'll notice."

Harry laughed and kissed her freely.It was so nice to have that burden lifted from his shoulders.He loved the fact that she was receptive to his touch."I have to admit, I was surprised that I resisted as long as I did."

"Which wasn't very long."

"It was long enough!I didn't get much sleep last night, you know."

Ginny turned to gaze up at him stunned."You didn't?Neither did I!"

They laughed and kissed again._Ask her now you stupid git!_The voice in his head nagged at him.It's easy…you did it once…Five simple words is all it takes!Ginny, will you marry me?Not much to it really.

But the moment passed and she broke apart from him.Glancing over her shoulder at another parent walking towards them."Oh my goodness…" she said under her breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Harry," She looked from Harry to the man approaching and back again."I don't have time to explain, but know that there really was nothing going on, all right?"

"I don't understand."Harry noticed that the man was staring at them.

"I'll tell you all about it later, but just…"her hands shook, "…don't panic."

Harry didn't know if she was tell him not to panic or telling herself not to panic.  
  


"Gwen?" the man said."Hello?"

Ginny turned to the man."Hello!How are you?"Harry thought she sounded jittery.This man…who was he…it couldn't be that Ginny…and this man…oh please, don't let it be true!

"I'm good.Who's ummm…who is…" the man stammered pointing at Harry.

"Oh, yes…er…Michael, this is..er…"Ginny stood between them, obviously very nervous."Michael Dages, I would like you to meet Harry Potter.Harry, this is my friend Michael."

Harry held out his hand for the man to shake, which he did, but he could tell that this Michael fellow didn't like him.He couldn't blame him, for Harry didn't really like this Michael fellow either…at least not if he was attached to Ginny in any way.

"Harry," said Michael."So this is THE Harry I've heard….so little about."

"Beg pardon?"Harry didn't like the sound of that comment.

"Ginny has mentioned you, but she's always very secretive."

There was a very long and very awkward pause.

Ginny spoke up, "Michael has a son in Jimmy's class and they're quite good friends."

"Ah," said Harry, still looking at Michael.

"Yeah, Colin and Jimmy get along great.In fact, I'm pretty fond of Jimmy myself."

Was he imagining it, or was Michael shooting daggers at him? "Well then Michael, that would make two of us."Correcting himself he said, "Actually no, I'm not just fond of Jimmy.I happen to love him very much."

"Well, he is your son isn't he?"

Harry felt the sting in his words."Yes, he is my son."

Michael nodded."Strange, then, that he doesn't even know who you are."

Harry fought back his anger, "If you are implying that I don't love my son…"

"I'm not implying anything, just wondering where you've been all these years?"

"I don't need to justify myself to you.Gin…Gwen is the one that is important here, and she understands that if I could have been here, I would have been here.I wanted _nothing_ more than to be with her.It nearly broke my heart to find out what happened, and to know that I have missed the majority of my son's life.But I don't intend on missing any thing else, as I love him and his mother _very_ much!"Tears were burning in his eyes."Whatever your relationship has been with Gwen…"

"Oh, naturally you'd bring up that…"

"Wait, both of you."Ginny held up her hands."I want you both to know that this is not how I intended for this to happen."She turned to Harry, "Harry, Michael has been a dear and true friend to me.Notice I said _friend._Now, that isn't saying that there wasn't an attraction, but nothing ever happened.Now Michael," she turned the other direction, "I never led you on to believe that I wasn't still in love with Harry.In fact, that is why nothing ever happened between us.You have meant a great deal to me…" she broke and became very quiet."But I am now and always have been in love with Harry."

Harry's heart raced in his chest from happiness.However, he noticed that Michael's jaw was clenched and disappointment shone in his eyes."I've known that for a long time Gwen.I just…some part of me always thought you give up and him ever coming back and there'd be…a chance…for us."

Michael looked up at Harry now, easing his shoulders back."She loves you.That much is obvious.Just promise me that you will never hurt her."

Surprised, Harry opened his mouth but was at a loss for words.

"She deserves the best, so please…"

"I love her," Harry finally said."What ever you may think about my absence over these last years, know that I never meant her any harm.I love her too much for that."

Michael nodded.His eyes locked with Ginny's before he forced them away and headed into the school to find his son.

Ginny turned to Harry, fear in her eyes."I'm sorry….I should have told you about him…"

"Gin…"

"Nothing ever happened.I swear.He wanted it, and I don't deny that I found him attractive…"

"Gin, wait…"

"But Harry, I couldn't!I just couldn't give up the hope that you would return and that we could be together again."

"Ginny, please…"

"If I was with Michael, or anyone else, that would have spoiled it."

Bracing her by the shoulders he said, "Ginny, I understand!You are beautiful!You are an amazing woman!I was surprised to find that you weren't married by now!Happily surprised I might add, but still…"

"Married?How could I marry someone who wasn't…"

Their eyes locked.Was she going to say "you"?Did she almost suggest the same thing Harry had been wanting to suggest all day?

"MOM!"Jimmy came bounding up to them, breaking the moment."Mom!Look!"He held up a picture that he had drawn in class.It was a picture of all three of them, Harry, Ginny, and Jimmy…and underneath it were the words "My Family".

"Some of the kids didn't believe me today when I said my dad came home yesterday.So I drew them a picture to prove it to them, but they still didn't believe me.So I told them that he would be here after school and he is!"

Harry swallowed Jimmy up in his arms, picking him off the ground."What did you think?That I wouldn't keep my promise?"

Jimmy laughed and Harry stood him back on the ground.Jimmy waved to Michael and Colin getting into their own car and Harry noticed that Michael was watching them intensely.Giving a nod in his direction, Harry smiled at him.Michael smiled back, but it was a smile that was still hurting from the realization he would never bea real part of Ginny's life.Harry understood fully how he was feeling, as he didn't think he could stand it if Ginny wasn't a part of his own life. 

Jimmy, Ginny, and Harryrounded the car and each got in.Jimmy thought it was funny that Ginny was driving and not Harry.Having a good excuse, Harry said that the driver was on the wrong side of the car and he didn't have an American drivers license.Ginny shot a teasing glance at him as if to say…yeah…right…as if you can even drive a car!

"Where are we going?" Jimmy asked excitedly.

Eyes meeting Ginny's, Harry said, "We thought the park would be fun, and then dinner and a movie.How is that?"

"Great!What movie?"

"It's your choice."

Jimmy rambled off some movies he had heard about and wanted to see, describing them as much as he could to his parents.Harry didn't like the sound of this Pokemon thing, but he had a strong indication that that was what he was going to be listening to for a while, and Jimmy seemed the most excited about it.

The park was indeed fun, as Harry played with Jimmy all over the place, swinging him up into the air, tickling him, teasing him, chasing him.Harry noticed Ginny sitting on a bench almost in tears watching them.Harry told Jimmy he needed a rest and went to sit next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said smiling through misty eyes."Nothing is wrong, that's why I'm so happy!You don't know how many times I've watched Michael play with Colin like that and wished…"

Harry thought deeply and then bravely asked, "Did you love him?"

"Oh, Harry…I loved the _idea_ of him, but I was never in love with him."

"I'm jealous of him." He confessed.

Ginny turned to face him, "Why?I'm in love with _you_ not him."

"Because he knows Jimmy better than I do.Because he has spent time with you over these last few years and I haven't." Harry took Ginny's right hand in his, playing with the ring sparkling in the autumn sunlight."Ginny, I love you so much and…I want to ask you something…."

Ginny and Harry suddenly noticed that they were being watched by a pair of bright green eyes attached by a happily smiling face."What is it, Jimmy?"

"Nothing.I'll go now," he said and scampered off.

"Whatever was that about?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Harry laughed.

"You know, Harry…we should really have a talk with him.And I've been thinking that sooner is better than later.He needs to know…everything."

"I agree…everything…"

***

Several hours later, they returned to Ginny's apartment with a son who was bouncing off the walls!He had really liked the movie…Harry would even had said he liked it almost too much, but he didn't want to risk spoiling the day.Dinner had been at Jimmy's favorite place; a pizza parlor where you could watch them toss the crust up into the air like a Frisbee.Harry enjoyed this more than the movie, but he wasn't about to let Jimmy know that.They entered the apartment hoping to calm him down and tell him the truth about magic.This took some time as Jimmy was still full of energy, but eventually he sat down ready to listen to whatever they were going to tell him.

"You know, I know what you are going to say!" he said mischievously.

"You do?" Ginny looked mystified.

"Uh huh!" Jimmy giggled.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and Harry asked, "What do you think we are going to say?"

"You know…" Jimmy rolled his eyes at them and made some goofy face."THAT!"

Still bewildered, Ginny said, "What?"

"Oh MOMMY!"Jimmy was stunned that she didn't' understand what he was talking about."You…you guys…you know….you're gonna…you KNOW!"

Thinking he was catching on to what his son was getting at, Harry said, "You think your mother and I are going to what?"

"DAD!" Jimmy laughed again."Oh come on!"

"Are you suggesting that we get married?" Harry said boldly, trying not to look surprised at Ginny wide eyes and surprised face.

Jimmy laughed out loud at them and covered his face with his hands."Well…isn't that what you are supposed to do?"

Harry looked over at Ginny who was still stunned."That's what I want to do, but I suppose I need to ask permission first." He looked Jimmy in the eyes."Jimmy, do I have your permission to ask your mother to marry me?"

Jimmy's laughter bellowed now, "DADDY!STOP!!!"

"I take that as a yes?"

Jimmy nodded, still laughing.

"Well then, there's no time like the present."Harry turned to her, stood up, dropped to one knee in front of her, took her hand in his and said, "Gin, I've been wanting to ask you this all day.I love you and I don't ever want to be apart form you.I asked you this along time ago and stupidly let you get away.Not this time.Ginny, will you marry me?"

It was as if a well of tears sprang form her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and muttered yes into his chest.They kissed, half forgetting that Jimmy was sitting across from them, watching through his fingers, wiggling around in his seat at the site of them.Harry had never felt so happy in all his life!It was as if the last eight years had washed away and his life was finally where it should be.He deepened the kiss and tightened his grip on her waist.

They stayed like that for a few seconds.When they broke apart Ginny said, "Well, that wasn't the talk I thought we were going to have, but I certainly didn't mind having it!"

Harry laughed at her and took hold of her right hand.He pulled at the ring and said, "I think it's time this ring went back to its proper finger, Ginny."He slipped it off and pushed it gently onto her left hand.They both gazed down at it and then back up into each others eyes."That ring was always meant to be worn on the left hand."He kissed her again.

Jimmy squealed from his seat.Harry pulled away and looked over his shoulder at him.With a wave of his hand, he signaled for Jimmy to join them."Come here, you monster!"

Jimmy ran over to them and wrapped his arms around them both.Harry had thought he was happy earlier…but nothing compared to the feeling he now had in his heart.He was home.This was right.He finally had his family.

***

Getting Jimmy into bed that night was very difficult, but somehow they managed to talk him into it.He would not be going to school tomorrow as the impromptu proposal had kept them from talking about magic, and now with wedding plans hanging in the air, Ginny wanted to tell Jimmy everything.

The started down the hall towards Ginny's bedroom hand in hand.As they reached the door, Harry teasingly said, "Well, Ms. Weasley, here is where we say good night."

Ginny was puzzled, "What?"

"Well, your bed is in here and my bed is out there on the couch.Good night."He pecked her on the cheek quickly and turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't!I'm not spending another night beating up on my pillow!"She pulled him back to her and kissed him passionately.

Harry didn't need telling twice.He opened the door to Ginny's room and pulled her in with him.It would certainly be a while before either of them got to sleep, but this time, neither one minded much!

Chapter 11

They are acting weird, Jimmy said to himself.Course, most adults acted weird.

Jimmy had slept so soundly last night.Not only was his father home at last, but he was going to stay forever and marry Mommy!He was going to belong to a full and complete family, just like the other kids at school.He would never again have to pass up going on the Father/Son camp outs they offered.He could make father's day cards with the rest of the kids and not feel stupid about it.He could draw up a family tree and actually be able to fill in all the blanks!But something still wasn't right…

Mom kept looking at him funny, like she needed to say something but didn't know how to do it.Dad kept going into the bed room, shutting the door behind him, and then would come out again after a few minutes.Jimmy knew he was home for a purpose, as Mommy wouldn't just let him have a day off from school with out a good reason.What were they going to say?

Jimmy considered the possibilities and decided that they were probably going to tell him they were moving back to England.Mommy had said many times all her family was there.Jimmy was a bit excited and nervous at the idea that he had more family.Ha had been the kid with just a mom for so long that it was strange to think he had a dad, a grandma and grandpa, and lord knows how many uncles.Mom had mentioned a few over the years, but he wasn't sure how many.

That must be it.They must think I don't want to meet the rest of the family.Or maybe…and this one scared him…maybe they don't want the family to meet me.He looked over at him mom, chewing on a fingernail, and decided he couldn't take this much longer.

"Mom…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, sweetheart."She appeared startled.

"Are we gonna go to England now?"

Dad came into the room at that and neither of his parents spoke for a few seconds.It was his dad who broke the silence."Would you like to go to England?"

"Well, don't I have a Grandma and Grandpa there?And Uncles and stuff like that?"

"Yes, you do.You have six Uncles to be exact."Ginny said, joining him on the floor where he had been playing."I'm not too sure how many of them are married now, but I imagine you have several Aunts and dozens of cousins."

"You rhymed, Mommy."

She chuckled, "So I did! So Jimmy…you wouldn't mind if we wanted to take you to England?"

"No.I mean, I want to meet them.And I've never been in a plane before.It would be fun!"

His parents exchanged glances and Jimmy knew something was up.He dad said, "Jimmy, there is something we need to tell you about before we can take you there."

Jimmy looked up at him, brows furrowed together.

"Yes,,,something that will change your life forever." His mom said softly.

What was going on?Something was very wrong about all this and Jimmy was getting very nervous."What?What wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, dear, but…well…" Mom was searing for the right words.She did that whenever she had something to say that she didn't know how to say, but knew Jimmy needed to know.It was how she used to talk about hid Dad, so Jimmy was quite used to it. 

"Jimmy, do you remember the time you accidentally tore the arm off Brown Bear and the next day he was fixed?You thought I fixed it, remember?"

Jimmy nodded.

"I didn't fix it, Jimmy…you did."

He shock his head."No I didn't."

"Yes, you did, you wanted him fixed so badly that you couldn't resist fixing him yourself."

"Mom, I don't know how to sew."

"You didn't sew.You just…wished….that he would be fixed."

Jimmy looked at his mother as if she were insane.This was crazy!

"Or how about the time last year when that little boy was making fun of you and hurt your feelings?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and looked at the floor.Don't talk about that, please Mommy…not in front of Daddy!He'll think I'm strange and he won't like me anymore!But she went on.

"Did you or did you not tell me that you wanted all of his hair to fall out?And then the next day at school, he showed up with a bald head."

Jimmy heard his dad give a muffled laugh."It's not funny!" he said to his Dad."Don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry Jimmy, it's just that your mother didn't tell me about that one."

His mouth gapped open at his mother. "You TOLD him?Mommy!NO!"

His Dad reached out and took his arm gently."Jimmy, it's okay.Thereisn't anything to worry about."

"You think I'm strange now, don't you?You think I'm some kind of weird-do!"He was trying to struggle free.

"No, I most certainly do not!I think you're just like me!"Hearing his Dad's words, Jimmy paused and looked at him."I had dozens of strange things happen to me when I was little and I couldn't explain them.My Aunt and Uncle were terrified of me.Honest!I turned my teacher's hair blue once, even!"

"Really?" 

"Really."

"But there is an explanation." His father said lowering his voice.

"There is?"

He nodded."But you have to promise me something.You have to promise me that you won't think _I'm_ strange for telling you this.It's the truth, and I can prove it."

Jimmy was very curious now.His Dad seemed very cool and was so interesting.How could he be strange?"Okay…I promise."Passing a glance from one parent to the other, Jimmy waited patiently for the explanation.

"Jimmy," Dad said, "you are a wizard."

Huh?A what?Jimmy didn't understand."A wizard?You mean like a magician?"

"Sort of, but the magicians you are used to with rabbits in hats and tricks with playing cards…well…their magic isn't real.But the magic you are capable of is _very_ real."

Jimmy looked to his mother."He's telling you the truth, dear.You are a wizard."

He thought for a moment, considering all the strange things that had ever happened to him.How was this possible?Weren't his parents mad or something?"But, how did I become a wizard?"

"You know, I don't know how it happens.Some people have it and some people don't."His Dad leaned back, still looking at him."But usually, if your parents have it then you have it.So it's no surprise that you are a wizard."

"You're a wizard, too?" Jimmy asked shocked.

"Yes.And your mother is a witch."

"Wait," he thought for a moment."Mom can do magic?"

"Yes I can," she sat on the floor next to him."But I haven't in a very long time, so this might not work, but we'll see."Jimmy watched as his mother balled up her hands, muttered something he didn't understand, and a small blue flame appeared in her hands.Jimmy's jaw fell into his lap."Not bad for being a bit rusty," she said.

"How…how…you…I…"

"Some magic can be done without a wand.You mother was always good at starting fires like that."

(that's all I got to…sorry!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They are acting weird, Jimmy said to himself.Of course, most adults acted weird.

Jimmy had slept so soundly last night.Not only was his father home at last, but he was going to stay forever and marry Mommy!He was going to belong to a full and complete family, just like the other kids at school.He would never again have to pass up going on the Father/Son camp outs they offered.He could make father's day cards with the rest of the kids and not feel stupid about it.He could draw up a family tree and actually be able to fill in all the blanks!But something still wasn't right…

Mom kept looking at him funny, like she needed to say something but didn't know how to do it.Dad kept going into the bed room, shutting the door behind him, and then would come out again after a few minutes.Jimmy knew he was home for a purpose, as Mommy wouldn't just let him have a day off from school with out a good reason.What were they going to say?

Jimmy considered the possibilities and suddenly became very nervous.Had Mommy told his Dad about…that?Had she told him that Jimmy wasn't like the other kids?Did she tell him about all the strange things he was able to do that other kids couldn't?Oh, please, don't let her tell him about that!Jimmy was so afraid that his father would find out how strange he was and wouldn't want to stay any more.But why would Mommy ever tell him those things?

He thought again about how funny his parents were acting and decided that they were probably going to tell him they were moving back to England.Mommy had said many times all her family was there.Jimmy was a bit excited and nervous at the idea that he had more family.He had been the kid with just a mom for so long that it was strange to think he had a dad, a grandma and grandpa, and lord knows how many uncles.Mom had mentioned a few over the years, but he wasn't sure how many exactly.

That must be it.They must think I don't want to meet the rest of the family.Or maybe…and this one scared him…maybe they don't want the family to meet me.Maybe I _am _a freak and Mommy doesn't want her family to know.He looked over at him mom, chewing on a fingernail, and decided he couldn't take this much longer.

"Mom…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, sweetheart."She appeared startled.

"Are we gonna go to England now?"

Dad came into the room at that and neither of his parents spoke for a few seconds.It was his dad who broke the silence."Would you like to go to England?"

"Well, don't I have a Grandma and Grandpa there?And Uncles and stuff like that?"

"Yes, you do.You have six Uncles to be exact."Ginny said, joining him on the floor where he had been playing."I'm not too sure how many of them are married now, but I imagine you have several Aunts and dozens of cousins."

"You rhymed, Mommy."

She chuckled, "So I did! So Jimmy…you wouldn't mind if we wanted to take you to England?"

"No.I mean, I want to meet them.And I've never been in a plane before.It would be fun!"

His parents exchanged glances and Jimmy knew something was up.He dad said, "Jimmy, there is something we need to tell you about before we can take you there."

Jimmy looked up at him, brows furrowed together.

"Yes,,,something that will change your life forever." His mom said softly.

What was going on?Something was very wrong about all this and Jimmy was getting very nervous."What?What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, dear, but…well…" Mom was searching for the right words.She did that whenever she had something to say that she didn't know how to say, but knew Jimmy needed to know.It was how she used to talk about his Dad, so Jimmy was quite used to it. 

"Jimmy, do you remember the time you accidentally tore the arm off Brown Bear and the next day he was fixed?You thought I fixed it, remember?"

Jimmy nodded.

"I didn't fix it, Jimmy…you did."

He shook his head."No I didn't."

"Yes, you did, you wanted him fixed so badly that you couldn't resist fixing him yourself."

"Mom, I don't know how to sew."

"You didn't sew.You just…wished….that he would be fixed."

Jimmy looked at his mother as if she were insane.This was crazy!

"Or how about the time last year when that little boy was making fun of you and hurt your feelings?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and looked at the floor.Don't talk about that, please Mommy…not in front of Daddy!He'll think I'm strange and he won't like me anymore!But she went on.

"Did you or did you not tell me that you wanted all of his hair to fall out?And then the next day at school, he showed up with a bald head."

Jimmy heard his dad give a muffled laugh."It's not funny!" he said to his Dad."Don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry Jimmy, it's just that your mother didn't tell me about that one."

His mouth gaped open at his mother. "You TOLD him? Mommy!NO!"

His dad reached out and took his arm gently."Jimmy, it's okay.There isn't anything to worry about."

"You think I'm strange now, don't you?You think I'm some kind of weirdo!"He was trying to struggle free.

"No, I most certainly do not!I think you're just like me!"Hearing his dad's words, Jimmy paused and looked at him."I had dozens of strange things happen to me when I was little and I couldn't explain them.My Aunt and Uncle were terrified of me.Honest!I even turned my teacher's hair blue once!"

"Really?" 

"Really."

"But there is an explanation," his father said lowering his voice.

"There is?"

He nodded."But you have to promise me something.You have to promise me that you won't think _I'm_ strange for telling you this.It's the truth, and I can prove it."

Jimmy was very curious now.His dad seemed very cool and was so interesting.How could he be strange?"Okay…I promise."Passing a glance from one parent to the other, Jimmy waited patiently for the explanation.

"Jimmy," Dad said, "you are a wizard."

Huh?A what?Jimmy didn't understand."A wizard?You mean like a magician?"

"Sort of, but the magicians you are used to with rabbits in hats and tricks with playing cards…well…their magic isn't real.But the magic you are capable of is _very_ real."

Jimmy looked to his mother."He's telling you the truth, dear.You are a wizard."

He thought for a moment, considering all the strange things that had ever happened to him.How was this possible?Weren't his parents upset or something?"But, how did I become a wizard?"

"You know, I don't know how it happens.Some people have it and some people don't."His dad leaned back, still looking at him."But usually, if your parents have it then you do too.So it's no surprise that you are a wizard."

"You mean, you're a wizard, too?" Jimmy asked shocked.

"Yes.And your mother is a witch."

"Wait," he thought for a moment."Mom can do magic?"

"Yes I can," she sat on the floor next to him."But I haven't in a very long time, so this might not work, but we'll see."Jimmy watched as his mother balled up her hands, muttered something he didn't understand, and a small blue flame appeared in her hands.Jimmy's jaw fell into his lap."Not bad for being a bit rusty," she said.

"How…how…you…I…"

"Some magic can be done without a wand.You mother was always good at starting fires like that."

"A wand?"

"Yes, a wand."He watched his father remove a long, slender stick from his pocket."This is a wand, Jimmy."

Jimmy eyed the wand up and down.Intrigued by the idea of a magic wand, he reached out his hand to touch it but quickly jerked his hand back from it.

His father laughed."You can touch it.It won't hurt you."

Jimmy ran his finger over the smooth wood."How…I mean…what…"

"Here, watch this."His father glanced around the room, pointed his wand at a pillow on the couch, and muttered something Jimmy didn't understand.The pillow went flying through the air and landed on the chair on the opposite side of the room.Jimmy's jaw was in his lap.

"Why am I just now finding this out?" he asked, half amazed, half angry.

"For the same reason you never knew my real name, or why I never spoke about your father, or why we are living in America," Ginny explained.

The explanation went on and on.It was obviously difficult for them to do, but his parents were telling him the whole truth now.All the questions he had been collecting over the years were willingly and openly answered.His parents were upset about some of them, but they didn't hold back.His father told him how this bad man named Voldemort had killed his parents and tried to kill him too.That's how he got that funny scar on is head.His mother told him about a time when she was controlled by Voldemort and how awful it was.They told him about all the good people that Voldemort had killed and how every witch and wizard feared for their own life.

It was all starting to make so much sense.That's why Mommy came to America; she didn't want Voldemort to hurt her or me.That's why Daddy went away; he wanted to draw attention away from Mommy.That's why I can do all those funny things…I'm a wizard!

It was so exciting and scary at the same time.Mommy told him that all his Uncles were wizards and that his grand parents had sent them all off to a magical school.His Dad had gone there, too, to learn all about magic and how to make potions and perform spells.It was so unreal.Jimmy's mind was having difficulty taking it all in, but he couldn't stop asking questions.

"Will I get to go to the magic school?"

"Hogwarts, dear.The school's name is Hogwarts," his mother corrected."And yes, I would imagine that you'll get your invitation just like we both did.But you don't go there until you are eleven." 

"What do I do until then?"

"Well," his Dad looked at his Mom for help, "that all depends on what you want.We would very much like to take you to England…to live there…but we will understand if you don't want to go."

"Isn't Hogwarts in England?"

"Yes, but you won't be going there for a while yet," his father added.

"So I won't have to go to school until then?"

Ginny laughed."Of course you will, but you would still go to a Muggle school."

"Muggle?"

"Its what we call non-wizards…people who can't do magic."

"Oh, so if we lived in England, I would have to still go to school."

"Yes," his mother said, not letting him get out of that one!

"Well, what is school like in England?"

Harry rambled on and on about his school experiences and Jimmy decided it didn't sound too different from his own school.He didn't want to leave his friends, but he really wanted to see more magic.Going to England meant seeing his magical relatives and getting to see them do magic.

Smirking just a bit, Jimmy thought for a moment before announcing, "Okay, I'll go to England."

There was quiet as his parents looked at him in amazement."You really want to?" Harry asked.

"Well, you're gonna go to England, right?" Jimmy asked."And when you marry Mommy, then she's gonna go with you."He shrugged and finished, "I only think its obvious that I go, too."

Ginny hugged him tightly."We wouldn't leave you behind!"

"Never," his father said, wrapping his arms around him, too.

  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand tightly.She was so nervous that she kept playing with the door lock, pushing it up and down, that Harry was going slightly mad from it.He tried to reassure her that her family would be so happy to see her, but the truth was, he was only trying to cover his own nervousness.

He was certain that someone today was going to want to punch him.From what Ginny told him, only her parents and Ron knew about her pregnancy.She didn't want to risk telling too many people and had convinced them to keep it from the rest of the family.So, not only were they going to be surprised to see Ginny and Harry again, but they would be surprised to see a little Harry and Ginny look-a-like running around.Fred and George were protective of their sister, and Harry didn't know how they would take the news.That's why he was getting ready to be hit today.

Jimmy, on the other hand, was too excited for words.He kept asking to look at Harry's watch, anxious to arrive at the house and meet all his new family.Ginny had spent the last few weeks explaining who all her siblings were and telling Jimmy all the stories she could remember about them.Harry even had a few to add to the list that Ginny didn't know about.After all, Harry had run around with Ron and had got into more trouble than she even knew about!

After much discussion, Harry and Ginny decided the best thing to do would be to only call Ron and Hermione about their plan to return to England.If too many people knew, it would turn into a media circus and Harry really didn't want that for Jimmy's sake.So this would be very hush hush.Not even Molly or Arthur knew that they were returning as Ginny thought it would be easier on her mother if she didn't have to wait to see them.If they were to notify the all the family, they would have to wait a few weeks before Harry, Ginny, and Jimmy arrived in the United Kingdom. If they just went to England and t_hen _contacted the family, it would be much easier on them all.So, they would be staying at Ron and Hermione's house for a while until they could find a place for themselves.And besides, Ginny pointed out that Ron and Hermione were bound to have more Muggle things that Jimmy would be familiar with than what he would find at the Burrow.

The car turned the corner and Harry could make out Ron and Hermione's house in the distance.This was it…here we go, he thought.

The car stopped and Jimmy jumped out excitedly.Harry took Ginny's hand as he helped her out of the car as well.The driver unloaded their luggage and Harry paid him his fee.Jimmy ran up to the door and was about to knock when Ginny called out for him to wait.

"Why?"

"Because…I need a moment…"

Harry placed a steadying hand on her shoulder, "Are you all right?"

She took a deep breath."Yes, but I'm very nervous."

Quietly, looking deeply into her eyes, Harry said, "I know."

Jimmy started jumping up and down begging then to hurry up, but they took a moment to kiss and hug before turning to walk up the step to stand beside him.Harry rapped on the door.

The same brown eyes that had met him before met him now, but this time she opened the door wide with a smile."Aunt Ginny?"

Ginny looked down at the girl and nodded."You must be Miranda."

Tentatively, Miranda took a step forward and hugged her aunt for the first time.Harry could see Ginny holding back tears, but she still smiled.Miranda let go and showed them into the house."Hang on, I'll go get everyone."

But she didn't need to as a mass of hysteria broke out in squeals of joy from Hermione and the other two girls.They came bounding forward, arms out ready to wrap them up in embraces.Hermione was laughing and crying all at the same time.Harry saw that Ginny was, too.Ron followed soon after and hugged his sister deeply, tightly, and protectively.He cupped her face in his hands and told her how much he had missed her.Ron then turned to Harry and hugged him, too, thanking him for bringing Ginny home.

The girls were all chattering away from their aunt's attention and Ginny couldn't get it all at once!

"You want to play dolls with me?"

"Mommy says you can do hair."

"You want to see my bedroom, Aunt Ginny?"

"I hope you aren't tricky like Uncle Fred and Uncle George."

"Your dress is very pretty."

"Did you really live in America?"

"We have a kitty."

Ginny looked form one face to the next, trying to sort out what they were telling her.She gave up and decided on hugs for each of them instead.Harry gave a laugh at her as his focus shifted to Jimmy over in the corner still holding his small tote bag.His face had gone very pale and the corners of his mouth had dropped into a sad frown.Harry wondered what could be wrong, so he went over to him to find out.

As he did, Harry felt Hermione and Ron's eyes on him."Jimmy?What's the matter?" he asked softly.The chatter from the girls started to die down.Jimmy shrugged and looked around his father at the faces of the strangers making a fuss over his mother.Harry forced a smile, "Do you want to meet your cousins?"Jimmy looked up at him anxiously, but didn't answer.

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and brought him forward a few steps."Jimmy, this is Miranda, Minnie, and Meredith."The girls seemed eager to meet their new cousin, but Jimmy tentatively shook their hands in return.He looked scared, Harry thought.

"Jimmy, don't be shy." Ginny said, trying to calm his nerves.

Harry looked over at Ron who was staring down at Jimmy in wonderment.Ron soon met his eyes and said, "It's just unreal.I knew he existed…but you don't realize until you see it, do you?"

Harry sighed and quietly said, "Tell me about it."Not wanting to waste another minute, Harry pulled Jimmy to him and turned him to face Ron and Hermione."Jimmy, this is your uncle and my best friend, Ron…and this is my other best friend and your aunt Hermione."Jimmy took their hands timidly as well.

"Oh, you are so adorable!" Hermione said, looking to Ginny."He really is, Ginny."

Jimmy rolled his eyes at her and Ginny said, "Thanks, but I can't take all the credit."

Harry turned to look at Ginny with a smile. They were home.

***

Catching up was the theme of the evening as they ate dinner and watched the children playing at getting to know each other.Jimmy was having a ball with the magical toys and Miranda was in true form explaining everything to him just as her mother would have done.She also didn't take time in telling him that he spoke funny, to which Jimmy replied that she spoke funny, too.It eased Harry's heart that Jimmy was warming up to his family and was starting to have a good time.

Naturally, Hermione and Ron had to be filled in on the whole story of how Harry had found her and how their reunion had gone so well.Hermione noticed right away that Ginny was wearing her engagement ring again and Ron couldn't help but tease Harry about it.

"Did you ask my father properly for her hand, Harry?"

"Yes, actually I did…about 9 years ago!"

They all had a good laugh and Harry added, "Besides, this time around I didn't think it was Arthur's permission I needed, but rather Jimmy's.So I asked him if it would be all right if I became a permanent member of the family."

Hermione gasped, "You didn't?"

"Yes, he did."Ginny answered, happily.

"That is so wonderful!I'm so happy for you both!"

Suddenly the moment was interrupted by Jimmy's unusually loud voice yelling, "HE CAN NOT!He would have told me!"

Harry turned around to see his son face to face with Miranda who was holding a broomstick."Dad," Jimmy said angrily, "she says you can fly on a broom!That you are one of the best broom people ever!"

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Ginny who said, "I _told_ you to tell him about Quidditch before we got here but no…."

"Gin, please."Harry stood up, went to the children, and took the broom from Miranda."Nimbus 2000?" He asked Ron over his shoulder.

"Yeah, they're pretty cheap now."

Harry held it in his hands remembering the first time he head his own Nimbus."Daddy?" the small voice sounded."Can you really fly it?"

"Yes, Jimmy, I can."Jimmy's eyes widened."Would you like me to show you?"The broad smile on Jimmy's face was all the answer Harry needed.He took his son's hand and led him out side into the back yard.Ginny, Ron, and Hermione as well as the other children followed.

"Now, Harry, not too high!" Harry heard Ginny calling at him as he mounted the broom.

He let Jimmy slip on in front of him and tucked a protective arm around his waist."Don't worry, Gin."He leaned into Jimmy's ear and whispered, "How high do you want to go?"

"HIGH!"Jimmy yelled as Harry kicked off and soared up into the air.

The wind caught their hair as they rose up higher and higher!Harry laughed at the squeals coming from his son as they swooped down to the ground and back up again.He could just hear Ginny pitching a fit below, but he didn't care!He was flying with his son!Jimmy begged Harry to dive again and he obliged.Harry wanted to flip a loop, but decided that Ginny would probably never let him fly with Jimmy again if he did so, and opted against it.

They flew over the house and down the street a bit, giving Jimmy his first over head view of the town and of England.Jimmy pointed and yelled all the while, giggling with joy at the sight of it all.Bursting with happiness, Harry never wanted the moment to end!But as he turned the broom around, he noticed a group of people outside Ron and Hermione's house, huddled on the front step, and all with flaming red hair.

"Look, Daddy, there are people at the house," Jimmy exclaimed, pointing.

Harry felt his heart rush, not from joy, but from a sudden panic.How did they find out Harry and Ginny were here?They weren't supposed to find out just yet.Harry reasoned that one of the girls must have let something slip, and it was no use getting upset as the damage was already done.Better get their grandson over to them before they got really upset.Harry brought the broom down to the ground and slowed it easily, stopping just beyond the front door to the house.Jimmy jumped off and asked, "Do you know who they are?"

"I do, Jimmy.That's your Grandmother and Grandfather."

Jimmy's eyes lit up, his jaw dropped."My Grandma?!"He shouted it and caused Mrs. Weasley to turn suddenly to face them.Harry say her clutch her hand to her heart and grab her husband's arm.She ran down the steps of the landing toward Harry and Jimmy, who stood frozen to the spot.Molly smiled down at Jimmy as Harry bent down to look him in the eyes.

"Jimmy, this is your Grandma."

"Hello," he said shyly, and he offered her his hand. 

Molly was crying now as she shook the small hand of her grandson.

From around the corner of the house, out of the backyard came another voice."Mother?!" Ginny exclaimed.The two woman locked eyes before darting off towards each other.They crashed into one another, gasping and crying with joy.Harry scooped up his son in his arms, handed Jimmy the broom to hold, and started towards the embracing woman, now laughing through tears.

"Why does everyone cry when they see Mommy?"

"Because they missed her and love her very much.She was gone a long time."

"Did you cry when you saw Mommy?"

Harry looked at his son whose arms were wrapped around his neck and said, "I did, Jimmy, just like I cried when I saw you for the first time.I was happy to finally have you in my life."

"I love you, Daddy."

Harry felt his son's face up against his own, arms tightening around his neck."I love you, too Jimmy."He paused before he said, "Now, let's go see your Grandma and Grandpa!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Harry awoke to the sound of the waves crashing outside and a warm breeze brushing over his face.He reached over to pull his wife closer to him, but found only a pile of pillows where she should be.He opened his eyes and glanced around for her, but didn't see her.The open doors to the balcony told him that she probably was out there, enjoying the view.

Getting out of bed, anxious to have Ginny next to him again, Harry slipped on a bathrobe and headed over to the balcony.She was indeed out there, gazing out at the tropical ocean.She, too, was wearing her robe and Harry hoped that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.From behind, her mass of red hair fell down her back in a tangle from sleeping.Harry gently pushed the hair to the side, revealing her neck to him.She turned her head slightly, surprised by his presence, but did not protest.

He slipped his arms around her small waist and pulled her to him.She leaned up against him lovingly as he dropped his head so that he could kiss at her soft neck.She giggled at the tickling sensation his stubbly chin must have caused.

"I woke up and couldn't find you," he said through kisses.

"I couldn't sleep.I just wanted some fresh air."

Harry stopped.That didn't sound very good."Is something wrong?"

She smiled, "No, everything is very right!I just can't believe how this all worked out."

Regaining his own smile, Harry said, "Good, you scared me there for a second.I was worried you were unhappy."

"Unhappy?"She turned in his arms so that she was facing him now.His robe hung open slightly and she began teasing his chest hairs with her fingers."How could I be unhappy?I am married to the man I love and we are in this gorgeous place for two weeks with no one to bother us.How could that make me unhappy?"

"Good point," he said, bringing his lips to meet hers gently."I thought maybe you were thinking about Jimmy."

Ginny looked up at him."Of course I'm thinking about him.I always think about him."She sighed heavily."It's hard for me, Harry.All these years I've had to be so careful…so protective.It's hard to just relax now."

Harry nodded."But Gin, I'm sure he's fine."

Ginny rolled her eyes."Oh, I'm sure he is.Fred and George are probably teaching him all the tricks of he trade right about now.I'll have to do damage control when I get home."

Harry corrected her statement."_We'll_ have to do damage control, you mean.I'll be there to help from now on."

Ginny blushed at her mistake."I'm sorry.I'm so used to it just being the two of us.But you are right…and I'm very glad!"She went up on her tip toes to kiss him again.

Harry tightened his pull on her, wanting her as close to him as possible.Her arms were around his neck now and she was running her fingers through his messy hair.They broke apart to look at each other with a smile.

"You must really love me to want me when I look like this?"Ginny said.

"Like what?"

"My hair is a total mess."

"Yes it is…and I know how it got like that!" Harry teased, brushing his nose against hers."Besides, my hair is a mess, too."

"Yes, but your hair is always a mess." 

Harry's jaw dropped.He couldn't think of a good comeback.He was too aroused by the feel of Ginny pressed up against him to fight with her just now.She, however, laughed at him.

"Why you vixen…"He scoped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.Her arms flailed in protest and she laughed and shouted at him randomly.He tossed her down and began tickling her wildly.She, of course, fought back with all her might, but Harry was stronger than her and eventually had her pinned down so that she couldn't get away.She was laughing so hard she was crying.

"All right!I give up!"

Harry stopped his torture and poised himself over her.Her hair was spread all over the bed and her cheeks were flushed from the attack."You are so beautiful," Harry said quietly.

"Thank you."

He was looking at her full of desire now and it caused Ginny to blush slightly.He lowered himself to her and began kissing her passionately.Before they got too swept up in the moment, Ginny asked, "So what's the plan for today?"

"This…"Harry panted.He pulled back to look down at her again."You have something else in mind Mrs. Potter?"

She smiled at the use of her married name.Harry took every opportunity he could to call her that."No, I don't have anything else in mind."

"Good," and he resumed his conquest of her.

"But I do have something to tell you?"

"Uh huh…"Harry managed, burying his face in her neck.

"It's something that I never had the opportunity to say before.I was denied the chance to tell you all those years ago."

Breathing heavily, Harry pushed back from her, confusion on his face."Tell me what?"

She smiled a teasing smile and said, "Harry, I'm pregnant."

Harry sat stunned for a moment as realization set in.He raised his eyebrows and said, "Mwssit?"

Ginny laughed at his reaction.

"Wait…you mean…now?"Harry stuttered.

Ginny nodded.

"Is this…you mean…again?"

She nodded once more.

Harry's face broke out into the biggest smile he could muster.He lowered himself to her again, but kissed her differently this time.All morning, the kissing had been out of passion and lust.This kiss was sheer and total love and respect. Harry's heart swelled with emotion as he realized that all of his dreams had come true.He couldn't help but release that emotion.A tear fell down his cheek.

Ginny pulled away slightly."Why are you crying?Are you mad?"

"Oh Gin, never!You have made me the happiest man alive.I…I…I'm speechless!"

He stared into her rich, dark eyes and felt as if time had stopped.All that mattered was her...and him…and their son…and their new baby.This was the world Harry had always dreamed of living in.It had been a long time getting here, but it was well worth the wait.

The End…or is it?


End file.
